Beloved Ponyo
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: (Part 1) Be Mine Team 2, (Part 2) DongPacaPonyo, (Part 3) PacaPonyo, (Part 4) DongPonyo, (Part 5) Maknae Ponyo, (Part 6) YoungDoPoPang, (Part 7) Ponyo Ahjussi, (Part 8) Kenta Sewoon, (Part 9) Ponyo Actor, (Part 10) Metamong Ponyo, (Part 11) Gudetama Ponyo. Maaf, aku ngga tahu mau deskripsiin gimana.
1. Chapter 1 : Be Mine Team 2

.

Beloved Ponyo

 **(Be Mine Team 2 Members x 'Starship Ent. Trainee' Jung Se Woon)**

BlueBerry's Fanfiction

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

 **('Him Ent. Trainee' Park Sung Woo)**

Sungwoo menerima tuangan anggur beras dari Sewoon, memilih untuk menunda kegiatan minum saat melihat Sewoon yang mengoceh dengan berantakan di hadapannya. Wajah salah satu pekerja balik layar yang ikut membantunya dalam projek iklan terbarunya menjadi lebih merah dari biasa, memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah cukup mabuk hingga tidak mempedulikan apa yang dia katakan pada Sungwoo. Padahal, Sungwoo hanya melihat Sewoon meminum dua gelas Anggur Beras, Sungwoo pikir semua anak jaman sekarang memiliki toleransi minum yang tinggi. Setidaknya, keponakannya yang berusia sembilan tahun pernah meminum segelas anggur beras tanpa sengaja (warna anggur beras milik Kakaknya sama dengan jus buah milik keponakannya) dan masih merespon perkataannya dengan benar. Walau begitu, Sungwoo berharap keponakannya tidak menjadi peminum sebelum usia legal hanya karena merasa toleransi alkoholnya yang tinggi.

Manik Sungwoo mengerjap dan menemukan Sewoon mengoceh dengan lebih jelas, menunjuk pada Pria marga Park di hadapannya yang tidak mendengarkan ocehan berantakannya sedari tadi. Sungwoo mengusap bagian belakang kepala dengan canggung, memandang bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan . . .

"Maaf, aku akan mendengarkanmu saat ini" Ujar Sungwoo yang dibalas lengkungan tipis pada wajah Sewoon, merasa senang karena mendapat balasan dari lawan bicaranya

"Aku mengagumimu karena kau masih tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada pekerja balik layar, Tuan Park, padahal sutradara memarahimu dan para pekerja balik layar memandangmu dengan rendah. Kau sungguh mengagumkan, Tuan Park" Sungwoo tidak tahu bagian mana yang pantas membuat Sewoon merasa kagum padanya, dia bahkan terus melakukan kesalahan sewaktu melakukan bagiannya

"Terima kasih" Ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa perkataan orang mabuk itu hanya perkataan kacau, dan beberapa lainnya mengatakan kalau perkataan orang mabuk itu adalah ucapan paling jujur yang sungkan diucapkan dalam keadaan sadar

"Orang lain, entah mereka yang memiliki nama besar atau yang belum populer, biasa menampilkan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan setelah satu kali dimarahi oleh sutradara. Jadi, aku merasa kagum padamu, bahkan aku tidak bisa tersenyum pada sesama pekerja balik layar" Pandangan Sewoon mengerjap dengan lamban, mungkin rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya

"Kau tersenyum padaku" Ralat Sungwoo, menangkap maksud Sewoon sebagai 'aku bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum pada temanku, apalagi terhadap orang lain'

"Pekerja lain bicara dengan nada tinggi dan membentak untuk kesalahan kecil yang tidak kusengaja, tentu berbeda darimu yang bicara dengan nada ramah dan mengucap terima kasih untuk sesuatu yang memang seharusnya kulakukan" Sungwoo pikir dia hanya melakukan hal biasa, tapi Sewoon berujar seolah dia melakukan sesuatu yang besar

"Aku memang pekerja baru di balik layar, jadi bukan hal aneh untuk mendapat perlakuan senioritas dari pekerja lain. Aku mengerti, hanya saja itu masih terasa menyebalkan. Kupikir, mereka ingin meremukkan tulangku" Pandangan sayu Sewoon mengarah pada Sungwoo, melihat anggukan tanda mengerti dari Sungwoo

"Aku yang mabuk pasti menyebalkan, aku mengatakan apapun pada teman minumku hingga mereka terganggu. Maafkan aku ya, Tuan Park" Ujar Sewoon selagi menarik sudut bibir dan mengusap bagian belakang kepala, merasa canggung dan sungkan dengan dirinya mungkin

"Bukan masalah" Entah Sewoon bisa menanggapi perkataannya atau tidak, Sungwoo berujar selagi melihat jam tangan pada pergelangannya. Pikirannya mengingat batas waktu penghuni boleh keluar atau masuk pada gedung tinggalnya, memikirkan cara nyaman untuk pamit pada si Pemuda Jung

"Sewoon-ssi . . . " Sungwoo berhenti bicara sewaktu melihat Sewoon menyandarkan kepala pada sisi meja, terlalu pening untuk menjaga posisi duduknya. Sungwoo tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sewoon sendiri disini, keadaan mabuk membuat Sewoon mudah dijadikan korban kriminal di larut malam yang sepi ini, dan Sungwoo tidak bisa mengantarkan Sewoon pulang karena dia bisa terlambat pulang (alasan selain dia tidak mengetahui alamat tinggal Sewoon)

"Maafkan aku, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman" Kepala Sewoon yang semula bersandar pada sisi meja beralih pada bahu Sungwoo, sementara Sungwoo mengambil langkah lamban agar Sewoon tidak merasa diguncang hingga ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Bibir Sungwoo melengkung selagi mengucap terima kasih pada bibi pemilik warung pinggir jalan

"Tuan Park" Gumaman Sewoon berada di sebelah telinga Sungwoo, tidak membuat Sungwoo mengerti dengan ocehan yang dilontarkan Sewoon setelahnya. Hanya saja gumaman dan nada bicara setengah tidur Sewoon membuat Sungwoo tersenyum kecil, berpikir bahwa si Jung begitu lucu.

 **('Namoo Actors Trainee' Lee You Jin)**

Langkah terburu tanpa kehati-hatian dari Youjin membuatnya menabrak seorang pejalan, hanya benturan ringan yang tidak menyebabkan dirinya maupun pejalan yang ditabrak olehnya terjatuh. Punggung tidak asing yang membuat Youjin menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berhenti mengambil langkah, bertumpu pada lutut dan mengatur nafas yang berantakan karena dia berusaha mencari orang di hadapannya. Tidak ada balasan dari orang di hadapannya yang membuat Youjin mengangkat pandangannya, menemukan orang itu menatap ke arahnya sebelum mengambilkan botol minuman pada tas hitamnya yang memang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan minuman atau makanan ringan. Youjin menerima botol minuman itu dan menghabiskan dengan cepat, nafasnya masih terlalu kacau untuk mengeluarkan hela panjang dan memilih menggerak tungkai untuk menyusul langkah lamban si Jung yang bergerak menjauhinya.

Tangan Youjin berada di bagian belakang kepala, mengusap dengan canggung selagi melirik pada Sewoon yang memusatkan atensi pada ponsel pintar di tangannya. Situasi jalanan yang tidak ramai membuat Sewoon semakin bebas untuk menggunakan ponsel tanpa melihat pada Pemuda yang mengimbangi langkah di sebelahnya . . .

"Sewoon-ah, maafkan aku" Lontaran kata pertama dari Youjin, melihat Sewoon yang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Anggukan tanda mengerti dari Sewoon adalah respon yang bisa ditebak dengan mudah oleh Youjin, walaupun dia mengharapkan respon yang lebih keras dari Sewoon

"Kau bisa mengatakan padaku, kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu" Perhatian Youjin pada jemari Sewoon menyadarkan Youjin bahwa Sewoon tidak sungguhan menggunakan ponsel, hanya berusaha menghindari perbincangan dengan Youjin yang mengharuskan dirinya membuka mulut

"Tidak" Bibir Sewoon kembali mengatup, tidak memberi kesempatan kata lain yang berada di ujung lidahnya untuk terlontar

"Benarkah?" Langkah Youjin berhenti ketika melihat ayunan tungkai Sewoon terhenti, si Jung menggerak kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya untuk mengatakan dirinya tidak merasa baik saja karena ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya

'Tap' Posisi Youjin berpindah di hadapan Sewoon, walau Sewoon tidak memberi tanda bahwa dia ingin melangkah menjauh dan kembali melarikan diri dari pembicaraan dengan Youjin

"Kau merasa kesal padaku? Jangan hanya mengangguk atau tersenyum dan mengatakan 'iya, aku mengerti'. Kau bisa mengatakan apa yang membuatmu merasa terganggu, memberi pukulan ringan juga memukulku dengan keras" Pandangan Sewoon tidak lagi terarah pada layar ponselnya yang hitam, mati otomatis karena tidak digunakan selama dua menit atau memang tidak digunakan sedari langkahnya bersisian dengan Youjin

"Aku mengerti, Youjin-Hyung" Angguk Sewoon dengan lontaran singkat, menampilkan ekspresi biasa yang sulit Youjin pahami. Pemuda marga Lee menghembuskan nafas seperti merasa lelah, membuka mulut untuk meminta Sewoon menjadi lebih terbuka padanya

"Kau tahu, aku tidak kesal karena kau mengabaikan panggilanku dan membuatku berdiri di depan studio selama satu jam. Aku tidak begitu kekanakan untuk menyalahkanmu atas pilihanku sendiri, aku yang ingin mengantarkan makan siang untukmu dan aku sudah tahu bahwa tidak mudah untuk bertemu denganmu" Sewoon melontarkan kalimat yang lebih panjang

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun karena perkataanku mungkin terdengar menggelikan, aku ingin mengatakan 'berhenti memperhatikan lagu yang ingin kau produseri dan mulailah perhatikan dirimu sendiri'. Aku tahu kau bisa menyelesaikan lagumu dengan baik, aku tahu kau berpikir bahwa kau sudah memperhatikan dirimu dengan baik, tapi aku hanya memastikan kau tidak menaruh standar terlalu tinggi yang membuat dirimu kepayahan. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan untuk melihat Youjin-Hyung sakit" Pandangan Sewoon berpindah dari Youjin yang tidak mengatakan apapun, sudut bibir si Jung terangkat dan melontarkan tawa dengan canggung

"Kau pasti berpikir, perkataanku menggelikan" Youjin tidak menangkap perubahan ekspresi dari Sewoon sewaktu dia mengulurkan tangan, juga tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sewoon saat lengannya memerangkap tubuh Sewoon dalam dekapannya. Youjin hanya mengetahui degupan jantung Sewoon terdengar seirama dengan degupan jantungnya

"Walau kau tidak masalah karena aku mengabaikan panggilanmu, aku ingin meminta maaf karena hal itu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk menerima panggilan atau membalas pesan singkat darimu, tapi aku sungguh merasa tidak nyaman saat aku melakukannya" Youjin maupun Sewoon tahu bahwa mereka bukan remaja kasmaran yang mudah ditipu dengan janji manis dari lainnya

"Terima kasih, karena memberitahu perasaanmu dengan baik padaku. Aku, sungguh berterima kasih" Dagu Sewoon membentur bahu Youjin, memberi anggukan tanda mengerti dan melontar tawa kecil sewaktu perut Youjin mengeluarkan suara kering. Hal yang memalukan, tapi Sewoon melontar tawa kecil menyenangkan yang membuat Youjin tidak memikirkan perasaan malunya.

 **('Star Road Ent. Trainee' Takada Kenta)**

Kenta mendengus karena anak yang dipegangnya terus berlari dan menghindari arahan sendok makan, tidak mempedulikan usaha Kenta yang sudah memberi suara seolah sendok makan itu adalah kereta api maupun pesawat terbang. Mangkuk makan di tangannya memiliki ukuran yang tidak sampai separuh dari mangkuk makan ukuran dewasa miliknya, masih dipenuhi bubur yang tidak dihabiskan oleh anak tadi dengan alasan tidak menyenangkan seperti kripik kentang atau camilan renyah lain yang biasa diberikan Kakak Pengasuh lainnya. Manik Kenta melekat pada Sewoon yang mengurus anak kecil dengan tenang, keduanya begitu tenang untuk menyelesaikan waktu makan hingga anak itu terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan Sewoon dan mengerjap lamban tanda dia mengantuk. Lengah dari perhatian Kenta, anak yang seharusnya diurus olehnya menurunkan diri dari bangku makan dan kembali sibuk dengan mainan balok di sisi ruangan.

Pandangan Sewoon mengarah pada anak kecil yang seingatnya merengek tidak ingin menghabiskan makanan sebelumnya, atensinya berpindah pada Kenta yang melihatnya selagi memegang mangkuk makan yang masih terisi hampir penuh. Kenta mengerjap sewaktu menemukan ekspresi bingung Sewoon padanya, melihat bangku pendek di hadapannya yang kosong . . .

"Kau kesulitan menyuapinya, Kenta-Hyung?" Sewoon melontarkan pertanyaan, tangan Kenta bergerak untuk memberi gestur menolak selagi kepalanya menggeleng

"Bukan masalah, kalau kau memang kesulitan" Bibir Sewoon melengkung yang membuat Kenta mengerjapkan mata, menunduk untuk melihat mangkuk di tangannya sebelum jantungnya menjadi lebih menyebalkan dengan berdegup terlalu kencang karena senyuman

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku, tapi tolong beri aku waktu" Kenta mendudukkan dirinya di lantai karena merasa pegal untuk membungkuk atau berjongkok di sisi bangku pendek selagi menyuapi dan membujuk anak tadi membuka mulut dan melahap makanan

"Aku sudah bilang, istirahat saja di apartemenku" Perkataan Sewoon membuat Kenta mengangkat wajah, melihat anak dalam gendongan Sewoon yang lelap tanpa ocehan berisik

"Aku datang ke Korea untuk liburan musim panas dan bertemu denganmu, tentu tidak akan menyenangkan kalau aku hanya sendiri dan berdiam diri di ruang tinggalmu" Balas Kenta yang membuat Sewoon terdiam sejenak, merespon dengan anggukan terkesan acuh

"Tapi, kau merasa kesulitan dengan mengurus anak kecil" Lirikan Kenta mengarah pada anak kecil yang seharusnya dia suapi, sibuk dengan mainan balok tanpa peduli menu makan siang yang belum dihabiskannya. Perkataan Sewoon memang benar, tapi Kenta tidak mengiyakan dengan jelas

"Bukan, aku tidak berpikir bahwa ini menyulitkan. Hanya saja, keponakanmu ini sedikit aktif" Respon Kenta dengan senyuman canggung, hanya dibalas Sewoon dengan mengangguk dan berlalu untuk menaruh keponakan dalam gendongannya pada kamar tidurnya

"Hei, kau harus menghabiskan makananmu, anak kecil" Kenta mendekati anak tadi dan menempati posisi di hadapan mainan balok anak itu, berusaha tidak menyenggol atau menduduki potongan balok yang bisa saja membuat anak itu mengadukan hal buruk pada Sewoon

"Aku tidak mau, Paman Aijin" Pelafalan yang tidak buruk untuk anak usia tiga tahun, Kenta pikir dia sangat menggemaskan kalau saja mereka bukan dalam situasi dimana bocah itu mengatakan 'tidak' untuk ajakan makan yang dia berikan

"Siapa? Aijin?" Ekspresi bingung begitu jelas di wajah Kenta, mendengar panggilan asing dari anak kecil perempuan di hadapannya

"Kontak, Paman Sewoon, Paman Aijin-Takada" Ocehan yang berantakan membuat Kenta mengernyit selama beberapa saat untuk memikirkan maksud perkataan anak perempuan itu, melontarkan tawa kecil selagi mengusap puncak kepala keponakan Sewoon yang masih berusia tiga tahun

"Ayo makan" Pemuda Takada itu merubah posisinya hingga berada di sebelah keponakan Sewoon, tersenyum karena keponakan Sewoon menerima suapannya selagi dirinya tidak mengganggu kegiatan bermain anak itu. Kenta mendengar ocehan berantakan lainnya dari anak itu, didominasi oceh tentang Sewoon yang menceritakan dirinya

"Dia ingin menghabiskan makanannya?" Kepala Kenta terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sewoon yang entah sedari kapan kembali

"Iya, selama aku tidak mengganggu mainan baloknya" Deretan gigi Kenta terlihat setelah memberi jawaban pada Sewoon, memperlihatkan gigi gingsul miliknya

"Kalian cepat sekali mengakrabkan diri" Sewoon mendudukkan diri pada sisi lain dari keponakannya, bicara pada Kenta sementara pandangan fokus pada mainan balok

"Tentu saja, Aijin-Jung" Suara tawa Kenta mengisi ruangan karena ekspresi terkejut Sewoon yang dianggap lucu olehnya, disusul dengan keponakan tidak setia Sewoon yang mengikuti langkah Kenta untuk menertawakan ekspresi lucu si Jung.

 **('Brand New Music Trainee' Lim Young Min)**

Ada sebutan bahwa orang dengan usaha keras kalah dari orang dengan keberuntungan, sementara orang dengan bakat lahir bisa dikalahkan oleh orang dengan usaha keras. Suara musik menggema dalam ruangan hingga Youngmin tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir pada posisi mana dirinya berada saat ini, berharap dirinya menjadi orang dengan usaha keras yang beruntung hingga bisa mengalahkan orang sekedar beruntung. Tidak ingin terlambat untuk pagi berikutnya, Youngmin mematikan pemutar musik di sisi ruangan dan mengambil tasnya dari sisi ruangan, menekan saklar lampu tanpa membuang waktu selagi melintasinya. Ruang lain yang dilintasi masih menggemakan suara berisik dari pemutar musik yang memberi tanda bahwa ada orang selain dirinya di gedung ini, tidak berpayah menghentikan langkah dan melihat ingin tahu ke dalam ruangan tersebut karena merasa dia sudah mengetahui siapa orang di dalam ruangan.

Deru asap dari kendaraan umum yang meninggalkan Youngmin, sementara derap langkah seseorang mendekati halte dengan terburu. Kaleng minuman di tangan Youngmin beralih pada tangan orang itu, hasil lemparan Youngmin yang membuat orang itu melebarkan maniknya karena merasa panik . . .

"Kau ini" Pengucapan menggunakan dialek dari orang itu membuat sudut bibir Youngmin tergelitik, memilih untuk membuka kaleng minuman soda daripada menimpali kekesalan orang yang baru datang dan menempatkan diri di sebelahnya

"Kenapa kau berada di Gedung Agensi hingga waktu selarut ini, Sewoon-ah?" Youngmin melontarkan tanya setelah membasahi bibirnya dengan minuman kaleng, sempat menoleh untuk menemukan Sewoon menarik sudut bibir seolah mendengar sesuatu yang lucu

"Harusnya, kau menjawabnya sendiri. Kau masih berada disini hingga larut malam, menggunakan jaket tidak seberapa tebal, dan meminum soda" Manik Sewoon memandang bingung pada Youngmin yang mengubah posisi menjadi berhadapan dengannya, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih jaketnya dan mengaitkan kancing yang sebelumnya dia biarkan saja

"Kau sudah tahu, bahwa udara malam hari tidak baik untuk tubuh, tapi kau menggunakan jaket tipis dan tidak mengancingkannya" Hanya senyuman polos Sewoon yang merespon perkataan Youngmin, menelan perasaan kesal maupun khawatir dari Youngmin. Sudut bibir Youngmin terangkat, sebelum posisi duduknya kembali lurus ke depan

"Aku disini karena ingin menunggumu" Jelas Youngmin, sebelum dia menghabiskan minuman kaleng miliknya. Kepala Youngmin bergerak ke sisi untuk melihat reaksi Sewoon, tengah meminum kaleng jus soda yang diberikan Youngmin tanpa ekspresi berarti

"Kau sendiri belum mengatakan, apa alasanmu masih berada di Gedung Agensi?" Youngmin bertanya setelah Sewoon selesai meneguk tetesan terakhir dari minuman kaleng, dibalas pandangan terkesan polos dari Sewoon

"Ini karena aku belum melakukan bagianku dengan baik, dan orang lain memiliki harapan padaku. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan baik agar tidak memiliki penyesalan, sekalipun aku tidak memiliki kesempatan" Ekspresi Sewoon tidak menampilkan perubahan berarti, tapi Youngmin menyadari sorot redup dari manik Sewoon

"Kenapa kau mengatakan, bahwa kau tidak memiliki kesempatan? Kau melakukan bagianmu dengan baik, tentu petinggi akan melihat dan mempertimbangkanmu sebagai penyanyi solo atau anggota grup yang akan datang" Perkataan kosong yang Youngmin pegang dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, sekalipun dia tidak memiliki bukti untuk terus mempertahankan perkataan itu

"Hm" Tipe Sewoon sekali untuk menghindari perdebatan dan memilih mengalah, membuat Youngmin menghela nafas karena sisi pesimis Sewoon membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Sorot mata Sewoon bukan gemerlap atau berkilauan seperti karakter utama dalam kartun yang penuh semangat, tapi menjadi begitu gelap pada pembicaraan ini hingga membuat Youngmin ingin memberi tepukan bahu atau pelukan menyemangati

"Aku akan berusaha menaiki panggung, sekalipun itu membutuhkan perjalanan panjang. Kau harus berada di panggung yang sama denganku, Youngmin-Hyung" Sewoon membuka suara, menyadari waktu terlalu larut untuk menunggu kendaraan umum melintas saat mengambil ponsel yang daya baterainya sudah tipis

"Kau ini. Ayo menginap di ruang tinggalku" Bukan hal sulit bagi Youngmin menebak maksud Sewoon, si Jung memandang dirinya dengan canggung seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa lontaran kata

"Terima kasih, Youngmin-Hyung. Kau adalah Alpaca yang paling kusukai" Ujar Sewoon dengan ekspresi antusias, seperti saat petinggi Agensi mereka memberikan menu pizza dan ayam goreng setelah latihan intensif. Youngmin memiliki banyak ekspresi Sewoon yang disukainya, tapi ekspresi ini menjadi favoritnya

"Dan, kau adalah Ponyo paling lucu yang pernah kulihat" Lontaran tawa Youngmin mengisi hening malam, mendengar protes Sewoon bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya 'Ponyo' yang pernah dilihat oleh Youngmin. Segala hal dari Sewoon adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilewatkan oleh Youngmin, jadi dia memiliki janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menaiki panggung yang sama dengan Sewoon pada waktu yang akan datang, entah harus menunggu berapa lama hingga waktu itu tiba.

 **('Brand New Music Trainee' Kim Dong Hyun)**

Entah bagian mana yang lebih tepat untuk Donghyun sebutkan, pesona Sewoon yang membuatnya kagum pada permainan gitarnya atau pesona gitar Sewoon yang membuatnya merasa tertarik pada sang pemilik. Hal yang bisa Donghyun pastikan adalah dirinya enggan untuk melepas pandangan dari Sewoon saat melihat si Jung dengan tas gitar pada hari pertama dirinya menjadi mahasiswa, merasa lucu karena senior itu hampir terjatuh oleh pijakan tidak rata kalau saja Donghyun yang memiliki posisi paling dekat tidak menangkapnya. Tidak ada ekspresi canggung atau wajah memerah malu, pemikiran bahwa sang senior biasa menghadapi situasi itu membuat Donghyun melontarkan tawa kecil yang hanya direspon ekspresi bertanya dari sang senior (bukan bentakan keras tanpa alasan yang biasa diberikan oleh senior lainnya). Kesimpulannya, Donghyun menyukai Sewoon pada pertemuan pertama mereka, dan terus menambah alasan betapa menarik Sewoon baginya.

Donghyun melihat seseorang yang mengambil langkah dengan terburu menuju halte tempat dirinya berteduh, mendekap sebuah tas besar yang bisa dia perkirakan sebagai tas gitar. Donghyun pikir, orang itu hanya sedang melakukan hal konyol kalau dia bermaksud melindungi tas alat musik itu dari terpaan air langit yang memiliki intensitas tinggi seperti saat ini . . .

"Eh?" Kening Donghyun mengernyit saat melihat postur tubuh orang itu dengan jelas, membiarkan mulutnya terbuka saat pandangannya menemukan gambaran jelas dari orang itu

"Syukurlah" Orang itu menempatkan tas gitar pada sisi lapang bangku tanpa pandangan terganggu dari orang lain yang meneduh di halte itu, karena hanya Donghyun yang berada di halte. Si Kim tertinggal bis karena bermain dengan anjing kecil di toko serba ada dalam perjalanan menuju halte, tidak sepenuhnya menyesali karena dirinya bisa terjebak berdua dengan Sewoon

"Kupikir, kau membutuhkannya" Tangan Donghyun mengulurkan handuk bersih yang seharusnya dia gunakan usai melakukan olahraga bersama teman-temannya seperti yang mereka janjikan pada hari lalu, membuat Donghyun meminta maaf dalam hati karena dia tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan langka untuk bersama dengan Senior Sewoon-nya

"Terima kasih" Sewoon menerima uluran handuk dari Donghyun, membuat Donghyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Sisi polos Sewoon yang menerima kebaikan orang lain tanpa kewaspadaan selalu membuat Donghyun merasa khawatir untuk melepaskan pandangan dari Sewoon, utamanya bila Senior marga Jung itu hanya sendiri seperti saat ini

"Sekali lagi, aku berterima kasih" Dua tangan Sewoon memegang sisi handuk selagi mengembalikan pada Donghyun setelah mengeringkan tas gitar, tidak begitu mempedulikan surai kehitamannya yang tentu tidak terhindar air langit

"Kau juga harus mengeringkan rambutmu, Senior" Perlahan Donghyun menggerakkan tangannya pada puncak kepala Sewoon, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk seperti dia bisa mengusap puncak kepala kucing peliharaan tetangganya

"Apakah aku terkesan lancang?" Manik Sewoon yang mengarah padanya membuat Donghyun berpikir bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan, dia menarik tangannya tanpa berpayah merapikan rambut Sewoon. Donghyun tidak pernah melihat Sewoon mengganti model rambutnya, tapi Donghyun pikir model rambutnya yang tidak terlalu rapi membuatnya terlihat menjadi lebih menarik

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir aku pernah melihatmu" Sebagian orang di Kampus mengenal Donghyun dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'church oppa', tapi Donghyun sudah merasa senang hanya karena Sewoon menyadari keberadaannya yang –menurutnya– tidak begitu populer

"Namaku Kim Dong Hyun, mungkin kau pernah melihatku pada pertunjukan Kampus" Donghyun memiliki banyak waktu untuk melihat dan memperhatikan Sewoon, tapi pertunjukan Kampus menjadi tempat dimana Donghyun pikir dirinya bisa Sewoon lihat dengan mudah diantara banyak mahasiswa

"Aku pasti sering bertemu denganmu karena kita satu jurusan, tapi penampilanmu di pertunjukan Kampus memang salah satu yang paling menarik" Pandang Sewoon mengarah pada tas gitar milik Donghyun yang menempati sisi lapang lain dari bangku halte, mengingat Donghyun sebagai salah satu penampil yang menarik perhatiannya pada pertunjukan Kampus sekitar dua pekan lalu

"Kau terlalu memuji, Senior" Tentu banyak orang memujinya dengan perkataan yang lebih manis hingga terkesan hiperbolis, tapi pujian sederhana dari Sewoon membuat jantungnya seketika tidak teratur. Donghyun pikir, dengan biasa memperhatikan Sewoon dari jauh, dia tidak akan merasa gugup sewaktu melakukan interaksi dengan sang senior

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Hanya saja, kupikir kau harus berhenti memaksakan penglihatanmu dari jauh, dan mulai saja untuk memperhatikan lebih dekat" Satu Bis berhenti di halte, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Donghyun untuk menanyakan maksud Sewoon karena si Jung melangkah memasuki Bis. Lengkungan senyum terlihat di wajah Donghyun, mengerti bahwa Sewoon ingin memberikan 'lampu hijau' padanya untuk melakukan pendekatan.

 **('Media Line Ent. Trainee' Lee Woo Jin)**

Hal paling menyebalkan dari menjadi paling muda dalam keluarga adalah, orangtua maupun Kakaknya akan memperlakukan dirinya sebagai bayi atau anak kecil yang sangat polos dan belum mengetahui banyak hal. Setidaknya, Woojin bukan anak kecil yang mempercayai begitu saja kalau folder terkunci milik Gwanghyun –kakaknya– memang folder untuk menyimpan tugas, yang dikunci karena dikhawatir kan bisa saja dibuka atau disalin oleh temannya sewaktu dia meminjamkan laptop entah untuk apa. Tentu ada saat dimana Woojin mengakui bahwa dirinya belum sepenuhnya dewasa, apalagi mendengar perbincangan teman satu kelasnya membicarakan orang yang mereka kagumi hingga Kekasih mereka. Woojin mendengar kalau dua orang bisa memulai hubungan karena ada ketertarikan, hal yang tidak dimengerti karena sepertinya pelajaran Bahasa Inggris kesukaannya bukan termasuk diantara sesuatu yang dimaksud sebagai Kekasih oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya.

Deringan bel pintu depan rumahnya membuat Woojin mengerang malas, tahu bahwa dirinya yang mendapat perintah untuk membuka pintu karena dirinya yang paling muda. Posisi Woojin di ruang tengah memang tidak jauh dari pintu depan, dia hanya terlalu malas untuk mengubah posisi karena tadinya dia sudah menemukan posisi nyaman untuk melabuhkan diri pada pulau impian . . .

"Halo, selamat siang. Apakah Gwanghyun sedang berada di rumah?" Bagus, Woojin menyukai tipe orang yang segera mengatakan maksud ucapannya seperti orang ini. Wajah orang ini mengingatkan Woojin dengan karakter kartun, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa nama karakter kartun yang dimaksudnya

"Gwanghyun-Hyung! Ada yang mencarimu!" Teriak Woojin dari anak tangga paling bawah, menoleh untuk melihat lurus pada si wajah karakter kartun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya

"Teman Gwanghyun-Hyung, kau bisa duduk di kursi" Mengingat etika kesopanan untuk tidak berteriak dalam rumah dan memperlakukan tamu dengan baik, Woojin kembali mendekati tamu yang mencari kakak laki-lakinya dan mempersilahkan duduk di bangku ruang tamu

"Ah, terima kasih" Orang itu melepaskan sepatu dan menatanya di bagian rak dengan rapih, bahkan membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan serakan alas kaki yang tidak diletakkan dengan benar oleh Woojin maupun Gwanghyun

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, itu bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh tamu. Kau seharusnya menyamankan diri di bangku, dan biarkan aku yang merapikannya" Lagi, meninggikan etika kesopanan pada tamu membuat Woojin harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu dia senangi. Biasa Woojin hanya merapikan sandal dan sepatu kalau dia melepas alas kaki dengan berantakan di depan Ibunya, bergerak cepat untuk merapikan alas kakinya dengan cengiran canggung sebelum Ibunya menasehati tentang kebersihan dan kerapihan

"Hyung ini temannya Gwanghyun-Hyung?" Woojin merutuki Kakak Laki-lakinya yang belum juga turun hingga dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tamu yang masih asing baginya ini, Pemuda mirip karakter kartun entah apa yang pernah dilihatnya entah dimana. Biasa kalau Woojin tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas, itu karena dia hanya melihat dari kumpulan gambar kartun yang disimpan oleh Gwanghyun

"Aku Jung Se Woon, senior Gwanghyun yang ditugaskan untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas" Pemuda itu beranjak dari bangkunya untuk memperkenalkan diri, tubuhnya membungkuk dengan sopan yang membuat Woojin turut merendahkan tubuhnya

"Aku Lee Woo Jin, adik Gwanghyun" Balas Woojin yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Sewoon, membuatnya memasang ekspresi datar karena Sewoon pasti berpikir dirinya lucu mirip bayi kecil seperti alasan teman Gwanghyun lain darinya tertawa saat melihatnya bicara

"Cara berbicaramu tidak mirip dengan Gwanghyun, jadi aku pikir kau adalah sepupunya atau siapa yang intinya bukan saudara langsungnya. Aku merasa lucu, karena kalian tidak mirip menurutku" Jelas Sewoon yang membuat Woojin membulatkan mulutnya, anggota termuda Keluarga Lee menempatkan dirinya di bangku hadapan Sewoon

"Sewoon-Hyung, kau harus berhenti untuk terlihat menarik" Woojin tidak mengerti bagaimana dua orang menjadi pasangan Kekasih, tapi dia pikir dia mulai mengerti bagian memiliki ketertarikan pada seseorang.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aku paling suka sama Be Mine Team 2 dari semua kelompok buat group battle, beberapa dari mereka termasuk kurang populer menurutku jadi aku ngga begitu kenal para anggota BMT2 sebelumnya, tapi karena Sewoon termasuk di tim ini aku jadi merhatiin anggota-anggota selain dia. Suka banget ngeliat interaksi para anggota entah interaksi Woojin sama Sungwoo atau Sewoon sama dua BNM Boys, atau interaksi lainnnya antara para anggota BMT2 yang bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku paling seneng nulis bagian Alpaca-Ponyo karena emang udah lama banget pengen nulis mereka, tapi kayaknya hasilnya ngga terlalu bagus. Makasih yang udah mau baca, dan maaf buat semua kekurangan atau keanehan (aku ngga kepikiran kata lain buat judul). Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

[Aku belum siap menghadapi episode terakhir dari Produce 101, takutnya biasku ngga ada yang masuk (ngelirik Sewoon sama Youngmin)]


	2. Chapter 2 : DongPacaPonyo

.

Beloved Ponyo (and Alpaca)

('Brand New Music Trainee' Kim Dong Hyun,

'Brand New Music Trainee' Lim Young Min,

'Starship Entertainment Trainee' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Donghyun menoleh untuk menyamakan arah pandangan dengan Youngmin yang menatap satu arah, menemukan salah satu anggota latihan dari Starship Entertainment yang dekat dengan mereka. Panggilan Donghyun membuat Pemuda Jung itu menoleh dengan ekspresi setengah melamun, ekspresi yang biasa diperlihatkan hingga Donghyun akan berpikir dia baik saja kalau tidak mengingat beberapa saat sebelum ini. Ada senyum tipis yang dia berikan pada teman satu Agensinya sebelum dia mendekati Donghyun dan Youngmin, membuat Donghyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memberi pelukan pelepas rindu. Tepukan tangan pada punggung yang disusul dengan perkataan 'lama tidak bertemu' dari orang yang dipeluknya, hanya ucapan biasa dengan nada bicara teman dekat yang lama tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Tangan yang bergerak meninggalkan punggungnya membuat Donghyun menebak dengan mudah, bahwa Sewoon meraih tangan Youngmin dan melempar senyuman karena lontaran kata 'kau sudah berusaha keras, Hyung' setelahnya.

Tangan Donghyun melepas pelukan dengan Sewoon sewaktu Pemuda marga Jung itu menepuk punggungnya sebanyak dua kali, mengatakan agar Donghyun melepas pelukan padanya. Donghyun melihat pada arah dimana Gwanghyun sebelumnya berada saat Youngmin melontar pertanyaan bagaimana Sewoon akan pulang, tidak menemukan siapapun pada posisi itu dan mendengar penjelasan dari Sewoon. Sewoon diperbolehkan untuk pulang terlambat, jadi Donghyun menawarkan kegiatan minum selagi berbincang santai yang dibalas ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari dua temannya. Youngmin menasehati dirinya untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan minum sebelum usia legal, juga Sewoon menunjukkan ekspresi setuju pada perkataan Pemuda paling dewasa secara usia diantara mereka itu. Hela nafas Donghyun membuat Sewoon mengerjap dan melontarkan tawa ringan, Youngmin turut melontarkan tawa kecil setelah menatap tidak mengerti pada Sewoon. Donghyun hanya mendengus sebal, namun sudut bibir terangkat melihat keduanya melontarkan tawa kecil.

Hanya sedikit orang yang berada di kedai tempat pilihan Donghyun, beberapa diantara mereka terlalu malas untuk mencampuri urusan atau sekedar melirik pada tiga orang yang baru memasuki kedai. Donghyun mendudukkan dirinya pada satu bangku, melihat Youngmin maupun Sewoon kompak untuk menempatkan diri pada bangku di hadapannya . . .

"Kompetisi sudah selesai" Donghyun tidak tahu apakah itu adalah awal pembicaraan yang buruk atau tidak, melihat ekspresi setengah melamun Sewoon juga ekspresi setengah mendung Youngmin

"Ini hanya permulaan. Kita maupun anggota terpilih memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan, setelah ini" Sewoon merespon perkataan Donghyun tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti

"Aku, hanya menyesal karena aku tidak sempat memperlihatkan sisi baikku pada National Producer" Youngmin menyambung dengan ekspresi mendung, merendahkan pandangan dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu

"Kau pikir, siapa yang membantu Sungwoo-Hyung hingga kita unggul dalam group battle? Kau yang melakukannya, Hyung" Kata Donghyun, melemparkan senyum untuk memberi semangat pada 'kakak laki-laki' satu agensinya

"Tidak peduli bahwa kau sempat melupakan satu bagian pada penampilan Position Evaluation, kau melakukan bagianmu dengan baik hingga kau bisa berada di posisi satu" Lanjut Donghyun, sementara Sewoon memberi tepukan pada sisi bahu Youngmin

"Kalian bersikap seperti kalian lebih tua dariku. Itu menyebalkan" Youngmin berujar seolah dirinya tidak merasa senang, tapi kedua sudut bibirnya meninggi hingga menghasilkan lengkungan senyum

"Kami tidak menyebalkan, kami hanya sedikit menyebalkan" Bukan lelucon yang bagus memang, tapi Donghyun maupun Youngmin mendenguskan tawa untuk menghargai humor Sewoon

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sewoon-ah?" Pertanyaan telak Youngmin membuat Donghyun khawatir kalau Sewoon merasa sedih atau semacamnya, meneliti perubahan ekspresi kecil sekalipun pada wajah Sewoon yang tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dia kecewa atau semacamnya

"Tentu perasaannya sedang sedih, Paca-Hyung" Donghyun menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Youngmin, memberi tanda pada Youngmin untuk tidak membicarakan hal sensitif bagi Sewoon untuk saat ini. Lengkungan tipis Sewoon untuk menenangkan dua orang yang memandang khawatir padanya, membuat Donghyun menjadi lebih khawatir karena perasaan kosong dari senyuman itu

"Ini tidak begitu buruk, walau tentu aku merasa sedih. Entah aku mendapat peringkat sebelas atau tidak, episode final adalah permulaan dari hal baru lainnya, jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa ini buruk. Aku senang mengetahui banyak orang yang mendukungku, walaupun aku masih memiliki banyak kekurangan" Kata Sewoon dengan senyum tipis, memberi anggukan kecil untuk meyakinkan (Donghyun pikir, Sewoon tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempermasalahkan posisi dua belas yang begitu dekat dengan kursi terakhir sebagai anggota Wanna One)

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, Sewoon-ah" Tangan Youngmin berada di atas tangan Sewoon yang tersimpan di meja, memberi senyuman pada teman dekatnya yang berbeda agensi

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Ponyo-Hyung" Sahutan Donghyun membuat Sewoon turut melihatnya, menemukan senyuman Pemuda marga Kim padanya yang seolah mengatakan dia sudah melakukan bagiannya dengan baik. Donghyun ingin Sewoon tidak peduli pada peringkat yang dia dapatkan, karena ada orang yang selalu menyayangi dan mendukung Sewoon

"Banyak orang yang menyukaimu, jadi kau bisa tersenyum lebih lebar. Aku termasuk diantara orang yang menyukaimu" Lengan Youngmin menarik bahu Sewoon hingga posisi mereka menjadi lebih dekat, memancing ekspresi sebal dari 'adik' satu agensinya yang begitu menyukai Pemuda Jung beda agensi di sebelahnya

"Alpaca-Hyung! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tawa ringan dilontarkan Youngmin selagi lengannya melepas bahu Sewoon sewaktu Donghyun berseru sebal, begitupun Sewoon yang melontarkan tawa ringan. Donghyun menemukan perasaan hangat yang menghilangkan rasa khawatir pada keduanya, saat mendapati fakta dua temannya tidak berhasil mendapat posisi TOP11 dan debut sebagai Wanna One

"Donghyun-ah, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Donghyun tahu bahwa bagaimanapun Sewoon tidak banyak bertingkah atau melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan, Sewoon memiliki tingkat perhatian yang tinggi pada sekitarnya

"Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan para Hyung dan menghabiskan waktu seperti ini" Bagian paling menyeramkan dari berakhirnya acara ini adalah, dia tidak bisa menemui Sewoon seperti saat dirinya dan Sewoon masih berada dalam acara. Bagian lain yang menyeramkan adalah, kemungkinan Youngmin meninggalkan dirinya untuk melaksanakan wajib militer

"Aku tidak tahu, bahwa kau ternyata menggemaskan" Anggukan Youngmin menyetujui perkataan Sewoon di sebelahnya, keduanya tidak melepas pandangan dari Donghyun yang duduk sendiri

"Hyung" Donghyun senang melihat dua 'kakak laki-lakinya' tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia, tapi dia sedang membicarakan hal ini dengan serius

"Sewoon sudah mengatakan, bahwa ini bukanlah akhir. Bukan masalah untuk tidak bertemu selama beberapa saat, mungkin hingga dua tahun ke depan. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, kuharap dengan pribadi baik dan penampilan keren" Donghyun membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami ucapan Youngmin dengan benar, menganggukkan kepala untuk memberi tanda menyetujui

"Pribadi kita sudah baik, kupikir. Bagaimanapun selalu ada orang yang tidak senang dan mencari kesalahan kecil, jadi bagian paling penting adalah mempersiapkan mental" Kepala Donghyun kembali terangguk untuk menyetujui, kali ini memberi tanda setuju pada perkataan Sewoon

"Tentu, aku akan mempersiapkan diri hingga orang tidak lagi mengingatku sebagai 'satu-satunya BNM Boys yang berada di Kelas B'" Balas Donghyun

"Apa yang salah dengan berada di Kelas B?" Pertanyaan Sewoon membuat Donghyun menarik sudut bibirnya dengan canggung, meminta maaf karena dirinya lupa bahwa Sewoon juga berasal dari kelas dengan kostum warna oranye itu. Lirikan Donghyun menemukan Youngmin yang membentuk senyum dalam obrolan ringan mereka setelahnya, terkadang Donghyun dan Sewoon meninggalkan Youngmin dalam pembicaraan lagu yang enak dibawakan dengan gitar, atau terkadang Donghyun dan Youngmin meninggalkan Sewoon dalam pembicaraan tentang keadaan Agensi. Kalau Sewoon dan Youngmin yang meninggalkan dirinya untuk pembicaraan entah apa, Donghyun akan melontarkan protes dan melempar lirik tidak senang pada Youngmin yang dibalas ekspresi berpura tidak mengerti oleh 'Alpaca' tersebut, berpura tidak tahu tentang perasaan Donghyun pada si 'Ponyo' dari Agensi Starship itu juga balasan Sewoon pada 'adik' satu agensinya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aku ngga berencana menjadikan ini kumpulan oneshoot atau semacamnya, cuma butuh menyalurkan perasaan kecewa karena ngga ada satupun biasku yang lolos TOP11. Aku seneng ngeliat DongPacaPonyo atau apa aja kesatuan dari Youngmin, Sewoon, sama Donghyun pas episode final (sedih karena Youngmin nangis disitu, tapi juga seneng karena mereka punya interaksi lagi), dan berharap bahwa momen itu ngga bakal jadi terakhir kali aku ngeliat interaksi DongPacaPonyo. Maaf, karena aku malah bikin fanfic ngga jelas macam ini daripada ngelanjutin yang lain. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	3. Chapter 3 : PacaPonyo

.

Beloved Ponyo (It's All About Fart)

('Brand New Music Trainee' Lim Young Min x 'Starship Entertainment' Jung Se Woon')

 _BlueBerry''s Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **warning : aku ngga tau ini bisa disebut humor atau bukan, tapi yang pasti ini gajelas.**

.

Sewoon termasuk diantara orang yang memiliki popularitas karena penampilan yang diatas rata-rata, bisa disebut Sewoon dikenal karena nilai pelajaran yang baik dan kemampuan memainkan gitar juga menulis lagu. Selain itu, kepribadiannya juga menyenangkan, bukan orang terlampau baik hingga terkesan bodoh dan mudah dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, juga bukan si menyebalkan yang senang memanfaatkan kebaikan atau keluangan orang lain. Tipe humornya bukan humor menyenangkan dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat orang lain melontarkan tawa dengan senang hati, lebih sering orang lain tertawa karena sikap canggungnya setelah gagal melakukan sesuatu dengan percaya diri. Bagaimana pun Sewoon lebih dikenal dengan hal positif, walaupun bukan karakter sempurna yang membuat orang lain melihatnya dengan pandangan iri. Jadi, Sewoon tidak bisa menampilkan sisi kurang menyenangkan dari dirinya dengan leluasa saat berada di keramaian atau setidaknya beberapa mahasiswa lainnya, membuat Sewoon hanya memegang bagian dalam jaketnya dengan keras selagi mencari ruangan yang sekiranya kosong untuk melepaskan sisi kurang menyenangkan dari dirinya.

Pintu ruang perkumpulan Klub Dance tertutup, sementara ingatan Sewoon menemukan dirinya sempat bertemu dengan beberapa anggotanya di Kantin. Tangan Sewoon bergerak untuk membukanya dengan gerakan sebiasa mungkin, tidak ingin menimbulkan pandangan curiga dari mahasiswa lain yang berada di lorong sama dengannya . . .

"Ah, akhirnya" Sewoon memasuki ruangan dengan cepat, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menutup pintu dan menyandarkan kepala pada bagian pintu

'BROOT' Perasaan lega sewaktu Sewoon melepaskan angin dari bagian belakang tubuhnya, menyebar aroma tidak sedap karena masalah pencernaan yang dia alami pada beberapa waktu terakhir. Entah dia sedang memiliki masalah pencernaan atau tidak, Sewoon memang selalu menghindari kegiatan membuang angin di depan orang lain, bahkan saat dia berada di lift atau ruang berdesakan lain yang memungkinkan dirinya melempar tuduhan pada orang lain

"Heol. Kau memasuki ruangan ini, hanya untuk buang angin?" Lontaran kata dari seseorang membuat Sewoon membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, menikmati saat dia melepaskan tekanan dalam perutnya yang begitu mengganggu jalannya kembali ke kelas sedari tadi. Pandangan horor Sewoon mengarah pada Pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon yang berada di ruangan itu, memandang bingung padanya dan merubah ekspresinya menjadi tidak nyaman setelahnya

"Oh" Pemuda itu merubah ekspresi dan melontarkan tawa ringan, tawa yang menyenangkan untuk didengar kalau saja Sewoon tidak berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Karena berada dalam posisi tidak menyenangkan, Sewoon berpikir bahwa Pemuda itu bermaksud mengejek dirinya

"Kau mengejekku?" Kesal Sewoon, tidak senang dengan tawa Pemuda itu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti mengejek. Alasan Sewoon membiasakan diri untuk sebisa mungkin menghindari buang angin di hadapan orang lain karena orang lain akan menertawakan dan mengejek dirinya, atau mengatai dirinya jorok karena membuang angin di hadapan umum begitu saja

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki maksud untuk mengejekmu" Pemuda itu berujar setelah menghentikan tawa ringannya, masih menyisakan lengkungan senyum lebar yang terkesan begitu mengejek pada pandangan Sewoon

"Kalau begitu, lupakan kejadian memalukan itu" Sewoon bukan orang yang senang memerintah orang lain atau meminta orang lain melakukan sesuatu, tapi masalah buang angin bukan hal yang bisa dia anggap remeh sedari dia menempati bangku kuliah. Dia menutupi masalah buang angin sembarang tempatnya dengan rapih selama beberapa bulan terakhir, hanya melepas angin sewaktu dirinya berada di toilet seperti seharusnya atau dalam ruangan kosong dimana tidak ada seorangpun

"Baiklah" Hembusan nafas tanda merasa lega terdengar dari Sewoon, ingin membuka pintu dan beranjak pergi sebelum mengingat satu hal

"Aku Jung Se Woon, mahasiswa jurusan musik semester satu. Aku minta maaf karena membuat kesan tidak menyenangkan pada pertemuan pertama denganmu, kuharap aku bisa membuat kesan yang lebih menyenangkan pada kesempatan lain" Tubuh Sewoon membungkuk rendah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang nyaris tidak ada kalau mengingat bahwa dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang melihat dirinya membuang angin

"Aku Lim Young Min, mahasiswa . . . " Hanya pengenalan nama orang itu yang sempat didengar oleh Sewoon, kembali merasa malu karena mengingat dirinya membuang angin di hadapan orang lain dan bicara pada seseorang –yang dia yakini adalah seniornya– dengan nada tidak menyenangkan. Sewoon pikir pertemuan pertama ini terlalu memalukan, dan dia tidak ingin memiliki kesempatan lain untuk kembali bertemu dengan orang itu.

.

Langkah Sewoon yang semula beriringan dengan teman-temannya menuju kantin mulai berubah haluan, hanya melemparkan senyum dan mengatakan 'ada barang yang tertinggal' sebagai jawaban dari pandangan bertanya teman-temannya. Sudut mata Sewoon menangkap rambut merah Youngmin di sisi lorong yang sibuk membicarakan entah apa dengan temannya, langkah Sewoon berlalu dengan ringan agar temannya tidak menyadari gelagat anehnya.

Tangan Sewoon berhenti menelusuri judul buku untuk mencari buku yang dia butuhkan sebagai contoh tugas, bahunya terangkat menjadi lebih tinggi hingga membuat Taedong yang menemaninya mencari buku merasa khawatir. Pemuda marga Kim itu menyamakan pandangan dengan Sewoon, hanya sempat melihat satu kepala berambut merah yang hendak menoleh ke arah mereka. Tidak sempat menanyakan apapun karena Sewoon mengatakan akan membelikan minum kalau dia tidak bertanya, jelas minuman di saat lelah berlari adalah pilihan yang diutamakan oleh Taedong.

Sewoon membalik tubuhnya dan berpura bicara dengan Gunhee yang tengah melamun karena tidak mendapatkan jatah makanan di tempat kosnya, mengerang sebal karena si Anak Ayam dengan nafsu makan setingkat Babi mengambil terlalu banyak bagian. Tawa kecil Sewoon berusaha menanggapi cerita Gunhee yang memang lucu, melirik cemas pada sekumpulan Pemuda jurusan lain dan melihat si pemilik rambut merah maroon tengah merespon lelucon dari teman satu jurusannya dengan senyuman tenang atau tawa kecil. Sewoon meminta maaf pada Gunhee, mengatakan bahwa dirinya teringat kalau dia memiliki kegiatan yang harus segera dilakukan, Gunhee berseru dengan kesal karena dia bahkan belum menceritakan bagian paling menyebalkan.

Pandangan Sewoon mengedar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain dalam ruangan, sebelum dia melepas angin pada ruangan di sisi Kampus. Tidak ada orang lain yang menyahut atau balasan apapun di sekitarnya, namun Sewoon memikirkan Youngmin dengan rambut merahnya yang menangkap basah dirinya membuang angin di ruang perkumpulan Klub Dance dan melontarkan tawa halus yang sama sekali tidak terkesan mengejek dirinya. Sewoon tidak ingin memiliki kesempatan bertemu lagi dengan Youngmin, tapi alasan itu membuatnya lebih mudah menemukan dan memperhatikan Youngmin agar bisa menghindarinya. Sewoon tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

Kaki Sewoon melangkah tidak terburu di lingkungan Kampus yang mulai ramai, merespon sapaan mahasiswa sekedar kenal nama dan wajah yang berpapasan dengannya. Sewoon tidak mengedarkan pandangan dengan perasaan takut, walaupun dia bisa terlihat dengan mudah kalau berhadapan dengan Youngmin karena tidak berada diantara teman-temannya (bahkan menurut Sewoon lebih aman baginya untuk berjalan sendiri, karena teman-temannya senang melontarkan candaan dan bicara dengan nada suara yang keras). Sewoon memang pergi dengan terburu hingga tidak mendengar Youngmin berada pada jurusan apa, tapi si Jung tidak pernah melihat Youngmin pada kelas senior di jurusannya selama dua semester ini, jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun selama dirinya berada di jalan menuju kelasnya yang berbeda dengan Youngmin. Langkah Sewoon berhenti di depan lift dan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat dimana tepatnya lift berada, memperkirakan pilihan yang bisa memperhemat waktu antara segera menaiki tangga atau menunggu lift dengan santai. Pilihan Pemuda itu jatuh pada menunggu lift dengan santai, karena melihat angka dua dengan panah turun.

Sewoon memasuki lift yang sudah terisi oleh satu orang, Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang sibuk dengan papan elektronik layar datar di tangannya. Hanya melintas sekilas karena dia segera memasuki ruangan sempit itu untuk menuju kelasnya, yang seharusnya dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mengantuk hingga memasang alarm dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari seharusnya, dan lagi dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertidur setelah mulai terbangun . . .

'Pssh' Perhatian Sewoon berpindah dari tombol menutup pintu lift yang baru ditekannya, menoleh pada Pemuda rambut hitam yang baru saja membuang angin di sebelahnya

"Ah, maafkan aku" Pemuda rambut hitam itu membungkuk sopan selagi melontarkan permintaan maaf karena dia melepaskan angin di hadapan orang lain yang bisa saja merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, sementara Sewoon membuang nafas dengan berat

"Kau mengatakan, bahwa kau akan melupakan insiden hari itu, Senior" Ujar Sewoon, menyadari bahwa orang di sebelahnya adalah Youngmin yang menangkap basah sewaktu dirinya buang angin dalam ruangan Klub Dance

"Bukan keinginanku untuk membuang angin di hadapanmu, sama seperti kau tidak bermaksud buang angin di hadapanku saat itu" Respon Youngmin, melihat Sewoon membuka mulutnya seperti hendak melontarkan protes karena Youngmin membahas kejadian beberapa bulan lagi

"Kau sendiri mengatakan, bahwa kau ingin membuat kesan yang lebih baik saat kita bertemu di kesempatan lainnya. Tapi, kau selalu menghindari kesempatan untuk bertemu denganku dan memilih untuk berjalan memutar atau bersikap tidak tahu. Kau melanggar perkataanmu lebih dulu, jadi jangan melempar kesalahan hanya padaku" Youngmin ingin mengangkat tangannya dan menuding pada wajah dengan ekspresi setengah melamun di hadapannya, hanya menghela nafas dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan pada akhirnya

"Tapi, Senior sudah mengatakan 'baiklah' pada saat itu" Ini pembicaraan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Sewoon, mempertahankan ekspresi biasa seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi adalah satu yang bisa dia lakukan agar dirinya merasa memiliki wajah di hadapan Youngmin

' . . . ' Youngmin bisa mendebatkan mengenai mainan bodoh yang dia anggap keren dengan temannya semasa kecil, atau membicarakan karakter kartun superhero dengan ekspresi berlebihan dan nada kagum khas anak kecil yang terkesan memalukan untuk diingat. Bagaimanapun bicara dan terlibat dengan orang lain karena membuang angin, bukan hal yang pernah Youngmin pikir bisa dia lakukan (dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ini, bagaimana dia bisa berpikir kalau dia bisa melakukannya?)

'Ting!' Tungkai Sewoon tidak bergerak sekalipun pintu lift sudah terbuka, menunggu balasan dari Youngmin yang terdiam sedari hampir satu menit yang lalu. Atensi Sewoon mengarah pada pintu lift yang kembali tertutup, tidak berminat untuk mencegahnya dan kembali menghindari Youngmin

"Kupikir, aku memperhatikanmu" Ekspresi setengah melamun Sewoon berhadapan dengan ekspresi setengah bingung dari Youngmin, pandangan bertanya Sewoon mengalami benturan dengan pandangan tidak yakin Youngmin

"Aku mulai memperhatikanmu setelah kita bertemu di ruang . . . baik, aku tidak menyebutkannya. Tenang saja" Youngmin membuat gerakan kunci di depan mulutnya dan tersenyum geli, merespon pandangan tidak senang dan gerakan menggeleng dari Sewoon. Pembicaraan buang angin bagi Sewoon memiliki tingkat sensitif sama seperti dengan pembicaraan berat badan maupun usia bagi Bibinya atau sebagian Perempuan lainnya, jadi Youngmin harus lebih berhati-hati dalam ucapannya

"Aku menyadari kau dan teman-temanmu berjalan menuju Kantin, searah denganku dan temanku di sisi lorong. Aku melihatmu dan satu Laki-laki yang kupikir teman satu jurusanmu melewati pintu masuk Perpustakaan, dan aku sedang berada disana untuk menemani Kenta. Aku juga melihatmu bicara dengan Gunhee, pembicaraan yang sepertinya seru dan menyenangkan, tapi Gunhee berujar kesal dengan suara keras dan kau tidak terlihat lagi. Karena tiga saat itu, aku berpikir kau mengenali rambut merahku dan sengaja menghindar" Telunjuk Youngmin mengarah pada bagian kepalanya, seolah memberitahu warna rambutnya telah berubah menjadi hitam. Ekspresi setengah melamun Sewoon dengan mulut sedikit terbuka menjadi pemandangan lucu bagi Youngmin, membuat Youngmin melontar tawa ringan yang mengingatkan Sewoon dengan temu pertama mereka

"Tidakkah pertemuan pertama kita terlalu memalukan? Aku merasa aku tidak lagi memiliki wajah untuk berhadapan denganmu, Senior" Penjelasan Sewoon membuat Youngmin menarik sudut bibirnya, merasa bahwa Pemuda Jung ini sangat lucu

"Buang angin, mengeluarkan gas perut, atau entah bagaimana cara penyebutannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terlalu memalukan dari buang angin. Maksudku, memang rasanya memalukan untuk membuang angin di tengah keramaian, tapi itu kebutuhan alami yang menyiksa tubuhmu kalau kau terlalu sering menahannya hingga waktu yang lama" Manik Youngmin mengarah pada tangan Sewoon yang mengepal, bukan karena merasa kesal menurut Youngmin. Sudut bibir Youngmin meninggi selagi dia meraih tangan Sewoon, membuat Pemuda Jung itu mengangkat pandangannya hingga bertemu dengan tatapan menenangkan dari Youngmin

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, lakukan" Keraguan dalam pandangan Sewoon membuat Youngmin membuka mulut dan mengangguk ringan untuk meyakinkan

'Pssh' Aroma tidak sedap menyebar dengan cepat dalam ruangan sempit yang mereka tempati disusul dentingan pintu lift yang terbuka, Sewoon melihat Taedong yang berdiri di depan pintu lift bersama dengan Donghan. Taedong mengangkat tangan untuk menyapa, sementara Donghan mengernyit karena aroma tidak sedap yang menguar dari dalam lift

"Maaf, aku buang angin" Tangan Youngmin terangkat selagi dia mengakui 'gas beracun' Sewoon sebagai miliknya, membuat Sewoon melihat ke arahnya dan membuka mulut seperti merasa kagum. Sewoon selalu berpikir bahwa buang angin adalah sesuatu yang sangat memalukan, bahkan pelaku buang angin lebih senang melemparkan tuduhan pada orang lain saat dia melakukannya di tengah keramaian. Youngmin tidak membelanya di depan banyak orang, tapi Pemuda marga Lim itu tidak membuat dirinya merasa malu di hadapan dua teman dekatnya.

.

Tidak berbeda dari Youngmin yang tidak berpikir bahwa dia bisa bicara dan terlibat dengan orang lain karena buang angin, Sewoon juga tidak berpikir dirinya akan bermain 'petak-umpet' dengan orang lain karena dirinya pernah buang angin di hadapan orang itu. Sewoon lebih tidak berpikir mengenai dirinya yang merasa kagum karena Youngmin tidak mempermasalahkan sewaktu Sewoon ingin membuang angin, juga mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan 'gas beracun' Sewoon sebagai miliknya saat Donghan mencium aroma tidak sedap yang membuatnya mengernyit. Youngmin mengatakan dengan berani tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menilai dari Donghan, membuat Sewoon merasa bersalah pada Youngmin namun menarik sudut bibirnya karena senyuman Youngmin tidak terkesan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Youngmin masih mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan Sewoon, begitupun Sewoon yang hanya melontarkan tawa canggung setiap kali orang menanyakan awal hubungan mereka. Kalau ada yang menanyakan hubungan mereka saat ini (sebenarnya tidak ada yang akan menanyakannya), Youngmin menatap Sewoon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya juga ekspresi setengah melamun yang menggemaskan. Ungkapan perasaan Youngmin di ruang kelas Sewoon sekitar satu pekan lalu bukan pernyataan romantis dengan rangkai bunga atau kotak cokelat, hanya pernyataan Youngmin mengenai perasaannya yang dibalas Sewoon dengan balas mengungkapkan perasaan. Yah, Youngmin maupun Sewoon tidak berpikir bagaimana hubungan mereka berawal dan bagaimana mungkin (semoga ini perkiraan buruk yang tidak akan terjadi) hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Youngmin hanya berharap hubungan mereka tidak berakhir karena hal yang sama dengan hal yang mengawali hubungan mereka, buang angin atau 'gas beracun'.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ya Ampun, kok cerita PacaPonyo jadi kayak gini? Salahkan Egoist nya Roy Kim yang bikin aku addict ngedengernya dan ketawa sendiri nonton MV nya, anggep aja buat penghibur karena sampe sekarang aku masih baper kalo ngeliat foto Youngmin di episode final. Dari kemarin sibuk buat persiapan hari raya maupun kegiatan berkeliling pas hari raya (sampe sekarang masih, tapi ngga sesibuk kemarin), jadi ini baru bisa diposting hari ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Kalo ada yang mau nge request fanfic Ponyo sama anggota Be Mine Team Dua, aku bakal update Beloved Ponyo. Tapi, kalo ngga ada request, ya udah)

Sekalian, mohon maaf, kalo selama ini ada kesalahan atau hal kurang berkenan. Intinya, selamat merayakan hari raya bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^v^


	4. Chapter 4 : DongPonyo

.

Beloved Ponyo (Awkward Attention)

('Brand New Music Trainee' Kim Dong Hyun x 'Starship Entertainment Trainee' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Donghyun memang menyukai kegiatan bermain Gitar hingga bersikeras mempelajari sendiri melalui buku atau tayangan video yang ditemukannya, dan Donghyun pernah mencoba untuk menulis lirik bagi melodi gitar yang dibuatnya. Tapi, alasan Donghyun ingin bergabung dengan perkumpulan pemusik di Kampusnya tidak memiliki kaitan dengan Gitar Tersayang yang tidak dia ijinkan disentuh oleh sepupunya (sepupunya bahkan bisa merusak engsel pintu kamar juga pegangan pintu kulkas, jadi Donghyun pikir dirinya tidak salah melarang sepupunya menyentuh gitarnya walau hanya satu senar) atau alasan lain yang memiliki kesan musikal, Donghyun ingin bergabung karena seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya berada disini. Senior tanpa sikap senioritas yang membalas sapaan Donghyun dengan ramah, sering memperlihatkan ekspresi datar terkesan serius bagi orang lain namun menggemaskan juga terkesan bodoh dalam pandangan Donghyun, mempesona sewaktu bermain Gitar dan mengagumkan sewaktu bernyanyi. Donghyun sungguh bisa menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk membicarakan Sewoon, Pemuda marga Jung yang disebutnya mirip dengan karakter Ponyo.

Ekspresi setengah melamun Sewoon tertangkap jelas oleh pandangan Donghyun, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak meraih engsel pintu ruang perkumpulan dan mempersilakan Sewoon untuk memasuki ruang lebih dulu. Senyuman Donghyun mendapat balasan senyum tipis Sewoon, hanya senyum tipis tapi membuat perasaan Donghyun berantakan dan tidak ingat cara bernafas selama beberapa saat. Donghyun lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan obrolan mengakrabkan diri pada sesama anggota perkumpulan, walaupun sesekali matanya mengedar untuk mencari Sewoon yang terkadang sibuk dengan Gitar namun melompat masuk pada perbincangan sesama anggota selagi meraih makanan ringan dari si anggota di saat berikutnya. Pemuda Kim itu menyibukkan diri dengan menggumamkan senandung sesuai petikan gitar setelah 'teman mengobrol' nya pulang lebih dulu, menghentikan gerakan jemarinya sewaktu mendengar senandung lain dan hanya menemukan Sewoon yang berada dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya. Tawaran jalan bersama ke Gerbang yang dilontarkan Sewoon tentu bukan hal yang ditolak oleh Donghyun, membuat Donghyun menyimpan Gitar pada tas khusus untuk alat musik tersebut.

Bunyi rintikan menghempas kasar pada tanah menyambut Donghyun yang bersisian dengan Sewoon, membuat si Kim melirik pada si Jung di sebelahnya yang menggunakan kemeja tipis. Donghyun juga tidak yakin Sewoon menyimpan jas hujan atau payung dalam tas gitar maupun tas selempangnya, membuat Donghyun merutuki dirinya yang lupa membeli payung dalam perjalanan menuju Kampus . . .

"Hujannya tidak deras, tapi ini tipe hujan yang tahan lama" Donghyun membuka suara, mencari pembicaraan yang membuatnya tidak begitu canggung untuk menawarkan payung pada Sewoon

"Iya" Balasan singkat Sewoon disambung hela nafas yang menimbulkan uap tipis, mengingat suhu udara yang begitu rendah saat ini. Donghyun melirik jaket yang digunakannya dan mengusap sisi kepala dengan canggung, melihat Sewoon yang menonton hujan selagi telapak tangan sibuk saling mengusap untuk mengurangi dingin

"Apakah Hyung tidak merasa kedinginan, hanya menggunakan kemeja seperti itu?" Pertanyaan bodoh Donghyun membuat Pemuda Kim itu merutuk dalam hati, sesaat setelah melontarkan tanya. Tatapan Sewoon mengarah pada Donghyun, sekedar ingin memberi atensi pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghyun tepatnya

"Cuaca memang sedang dingin" Sewoon memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara selama Donghyun memperhatikannya, tapi juga bukan tipe orang yang membalas pertanyaan dengan sesingkat ini. Donghyun pernah melihat Sewoon saling melontarkan candaan dengan senior rambut merah yang mirip dengan karakter Alpaca Menari, tapi sekarang Sewoon tidak banyak bicara walau Donghyun berusaha memancing pembicaraan dengannya

"Hyung, kau kedinginan?" Donghyun melontarkan tanya sewaktu melihat Sewoon menempelkan telapak tangan pada sisi wajah, tangannya yang sempat terangkat untuk meraih wajah Sewoon beralih pada sisi baju seolah hendak membersihkan jaket yang dikenakannya dari debu. Hubungan mereka tidak akrab, rasanya canggung juga terkesan tidak sopan bagi Donghyun kalau dia sungguhan memegang sisi wajah Sewoon

"Tidak juga" Tangan Sewoon menjauh dari sisi wajah dan menekuk hingga berada dalam posisi bersedekap, posisi yang biasa Donghyun lakukan saat dia merasa kedinginan namun tidak bisa beranjak karena cuaca buruk atau terlibat obrolan seru juga berada dalam situasi formal (mendengar instruksi guru pada acara wisata sekolah di tempat terbuka, misalnya). Donghyun melepas jaket yang dikenakannya, hanya memegang pada satu tangan selagi memikirkan cara tepat untuk menawarkan jaketnya pada Sewoon

"Kalau kau tidak menggunakan jaketmu kembali, kau akan kedinginan" Lamunan Donghyun terpecah karena lontaran kalimat dari Sewoon, memikirkan kalimat itu sebagai bentuk perhatian selama beberapa saat. Lebih lanjut memikirkannya, Donghyun berpikir kalau itu memang bentuk perhatian, sekedar perhatian senior pada junior atau sebagai sesama anggota perkumpulan pemusik

"Hyung sendiri tidak menggunakan pakaian tebal. Ini musim dimana penyakit mudah datang, jadi seharusnya Hyung mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal" Pemikiran tentang Sewoon yang terkena flu karena cuaca dingin malam ini membuat Donghyun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memakaikan jaket tebal miliknya pada Sewoon, tidak mendapat penolakan yang sempat dikhawatirkan olehnya

"Kau sendiri bisa terkena flu" Nada bicara Sewoon biasa dan cenderung santai, tapi Donghyun sempat berpikir dia mendengar nada khawatir pada bagian awal

"Aku tidak mudah terserang penyakit, ini bukan masalah" Donghyun memberi senyum pada Sewoon sewaktu Sewoon melihat padanya, hanya mendapat respon anggukan tanda mengerti sebelum Sewoon mengalihkan pandang dan menepuk sisi wajah yang kemerahan. Donghyun berpikir, mungkin warna kemerahan di wajah Sewoon dikarenakan suhu dingin. Tangan Donghyun mengusap bagian lengan untuk mengurangi dingin, bersikap seolah dirinya diganggu serangga sewaktu Sewoon melihat padanya.

Donghyun jujur saat mengatakan dirinya tidak mudah diserang penyakit, tapi kegiatan kuliah yang melelahkan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuh Donghyun. Hari berikutnya, Donghyun tidak melakukan kegiatan kuliah dan hanya menggulung diri dalam selimut di tempat tidur karena merasa pening. Tangan Donghyun terulur untuk membalas pesan dari Donghan, menjelaskan alasan dirinya tidak masuk dan meminta Donghan mengarang alasan kalau Sewoon mencarinya, alasan apapun selain dia tidak masuk karena sedang demam. Donghyun kembali menggulung diri dalam selimut, berusaha istirahat sebaik mungkin agar bisa kembali melakukan kegiatan kuliah. Donghan itu teman baiknya, tapi meminta catatan dari Donghan sama saja dengan menguras isi dompetnya. Dan lagi, Klub Pemusik Kampus memiliki pertemuan dua hari lagi dan Donghyun harus terlihat baik di hadapan Sewoon.

.

Sewoon menaruh tempat makanan cepat saji yang baru dihabiskannya pada kantung sampah di sisi ruang sempitnya, menunduk untuk memastikan tidak ada noda saus atau semacamnya yang mengotori pakaiannya. Tangan Sewoon meraih jaket yang dia sangkutkan pada gantungan di sisi pintu, menyimpan jaket yang dicucinya dengan biaya lebih mahal di binatu agar bisa segera dikembalikan. Waktu tiga hari itu terhitung cepat, kalau mengingat pakaian lainnya bisa menginap di binatu sampai lima hari dengan berbagai alasan (intinya, si pemilik binatu tentu lebih mengutamakan pakaian mereka yang membayar dengan mahal daripada pakaiannya yang membayar seadanya). Kantung plastik yang sebelumnya diisi dengan kue kering kiriman Ibunya menjadi tempat membawa jaket milik adik tingkatnya, Sewoon beralih memasuki kamar untuk mencari jaket miliknya sebagai antisipasi kalau saja hujan kembali turun pada larut malam yang membuatnya bisa saja terkena flu. Memikirkan tentang flu, pandangan Sewoon mengarah pada kotak obat di sisi meja belajar dan mengambil satu strip dari obat flu yang dimilikinya, menyimpan obat tersebut dalam kantung jaket milik sang adik tingkat.

Hari menjadi panjang karena kegiatan kuliah yang melelahkan, menjadi dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya mengenai isi kantung yang dibawanya juga mencandai kalau ada sesuatu antara dirinya dengan si pemilik jaket. Pandangan Sewoon mengedar untuk mencari Donghyun dalam ruangan Klub, menyibukkan diri dengan obrolan bersama anggota lain daripada menanyakan kehadiran mengenai Donghyun yang bisa saja membuatnya kembali dicandai bahwa dia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Donghyun. Bukan Sewoon tidak suka kalau dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan Donghyun, tapi sebelumnya dia sudah merasa canggung saat bersama dengan Donghyun, Sewoon tidak ingin menambah kecanggungan dengan candaan temannya yang bisa saja membuat Donghyun merasa tidak nyaman. Ekor mata Sewoon melihat Donghyun yang memasuki ruangan dengan menggunakan masker, beralasan dirinya baru memakan sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya memiliki aroma tidak menyenangkan. Fokus Sewoon kembali pada lawan bicaranya saat menyadari Donghyun melihat ke arahnya, berpikir untuk mengembalikan jaket Donghyun setelah kegiatan perkumpulan selesai.

Donghyun sibuk menarikan jemari pada senar gitar dan menggumamkan lirik yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Sewoon, terkesan romantis dengan 'lelehan keju' yang membuat Sewoon melengkungkan senyum tipis. Sewoon bukan gadis remaja yang tersipu karena seseorang menunggunya di depan pintu dengan bunga cantik, jadi Sewoon tidak tahu bagaimana memberi tanggapan terhadap lagu Donghyun . . .

"Ah, Sewoon-Hyung" Mata Donghyun menyipit, membuat Sewoon berpikir kalau Pemuda Kim itu tengah tersenyum dengan ramah di balik masker yang dikenakannya

"Maaf, aku mengganggu" Ujar Sewoon dengan ekspresi biasa, ekspresi datar terkesan dingin yang terlihat bodoh dan lucu dalam pandangan Donghyun. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kantung tas berada di sisi kepala, mengusap pipinya dengan kesan canggung yang kentara

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak merasa terganggu. Kenapa, Hyung?" Pertanyaan Donghyun mendapat balasan Sewoon dengan mengulurkan kantung tas di tangannya, membuat Pemuda Kim itu meraihnya dan melihat isi kantung tersebut. Mulutnya membulat paham, saat menemukan jaket miliknya dalam kantung tas yang diberikan Sewoon

"Hyung menggunakan jaket, hari ini" Komentar Donghyun, merasa tidak biasa karena Sewoon seringnya hanya memakai kemeja polos ataupun kemeja dengan motif. Sewoon mengangguk selagi memperbaiki posisi jaket yang dikenakannya, sudut bibir Donghyun tergelitik karena Sewoon tidak cocok dengan gaya keren seperti itu

"Kau ingin jalan bersama hingga Gerbang Kampus?" Sewoon melontarkan tawaran seperti sebelumnya, mendapat anggukan menyetujui dari Donghyun yang menyimpan Gitar dalam tas khusus setelahnya. Kaki Sewoon bergerak lebih dulu menuju pintu ruangan, setelah melihat Donghyun mengambil jaket dalam kantung tas

"Apakah ini milikmu, Hyung?" Donghyun menyusul langkah Sewoon dengan terburu, tangannya memegang satu strip obat flu yang ditemukannya dalam saku jaketnya. Tatapan Sewoon mengarah pada strip tablet di tangan Donghyun, hanya diam dengan ekspresi setengah melamunnya selama beberapa saat

"Untukmu" Langkah Donghyun berhenti karena mendengar jawaban dari Sewoon, membuat si Pemuda Jung turut menghentikan langkahnya dan mengusap bagian belakang kepala dengan ekspresi datar

"Jangan salah sangka tentangku. Aku mendengar dari temanmu, bahwa kau sedang flu dan aku tidak ingin tertular flu. Aku bukan sungguh ingin memberikannya untukmu, hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya dan kesulitan mencari kotak obat" Sewoon tidak menyukai kegiatan berbohong, salah satu kegiatan yang begitu menguras otak dan membuat tubuhnya turut merasa lelah. Tapi, rasanya canggung baginya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Donghyun yang sempat tidak dilihatnya selama dua hari kemarin (Sewoon sama sekali tidak bertanya pada teman satu tingkat Donghyun, beralasan kalau situasi akan sangat canggung kalau dia melakukannya). Sewoon juga bukan orang dengan sikap sembarang yang menebar barang di berbagai tempat, dia yang mengambil strip obat flu dari kotak obat dan menyimpan kotak obat pada posisi sebelumnya dengan rapih

'Tap! Tap!' Langkah Donghyun berada di belakang Sewoon yang berjalan lebih dulu, mengimbangi hingga posisi mereka menjadi bersisian

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, apa Hyung ingin mengambilnya kembali?" Suara Donghyun menjadi lebih jelas karena dia menurunkan masker yang dikenakannya, menunjukkan strip obat dari Sewoon yang berada di tangannya. Kepala Sewoon bergerak untuk memberi tanda penolakan

"Aku memberikannya padamu, jadi itu sudah menjadi milikmu. Terserah padamu, apa kau ingin meminumnya atau membuangnya" Bibir Sewoon mengatup selagi berpikir apa dia perlu mengatakan hal berikutnya atau tidak

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau memang ingin membuangnya, tapi jangan sakit. Eum, sampai jumpa" Sewoon melontarkan kata secepat yang dia bisa dan mengambil langkah menuju rumah susun tempatnya tinggal, arah berbeda dengan yang ditempuh oleh Donghyun karena dia harus menuju Halte dan menaiki Bis Umum untuk pulang

"Baiklah, aku akan meminum obat dengan baik. Sampai jumpa, Sewoonie-Hyung" Mendengar nada bicara yang antusias membuat Sewoon membayangkan Donghyun tengah menarik sudut bibirnya, imbuhan '-ie' pada namanya memperparah keadaan rona merah di wajah Sewoon. Tidak melihat Donghyun yang tersenyum dan memandangi punggungnya hingga Sewoon menjadi terlihat begitu kecil dalam pandangannya, mengalihkan atensi pada strip obat di tangannya dengan senyum terlampau lebar seperti anak kecil mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan karakter favoritnya dalam kartun superhero. Yah, tidak ada yang salah karena Sewoon memang karakter favorit dalam drama romansa miliknya, drama romansa picisan dengan segala kecanggungannya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aku suka 'I Just You' dan aku suka 'Don't Get Me Wrong', disambung jadi 'aku cinta DongPonyo'. Aku antusias banget nulis pasangan ini, tapi pekan ini aku masih sibuk buat keliling ke tempat sodara, jadi ngga banyak waktu buat nulis fanfic. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(V Live si Alpaca menggoyahkan konsentrasiku untuk fanfic DongPonyo atau fanfic couple lainnya, kenapa dia ngegemesin banget sih kan aku jadi susah fokus? Tolong, ingatkan aku kalo bias utamaku itu Sewoon)


	5. Chapter 5 : Maknae Ponyo

.

Beloved Ponyo (Jodoh Pasti Bertemu)

('Media Line Entertainment Trainee' Lee Woo Jin x 'Starship Entertainment Trainee' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 ** _warning : ini bukan humor, bukan horor, aku sendiri ngga tahu ini apaan_**

.

Woojin hanya anak kecil beranjak remaja dengan lima panca indera yang berfungsi baik, dengan tambahan indera keenam yang membuatnya bisa melihat beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Salah satu sosok yang paling Woojin ingat adalah sosok wanita tua yang menghilang saat Woojin melewati gerbang Taman Kanak, wanita tua itu sudah menemaninya dari sejauh yang Woojin ingat dan mengusir sosok lain yang ingin mendekati Woojin sewaktu anak itu tengah serius bermain. Perasaan Woojin saat berada di dekat sosok itu berbeda dengan perasaan Woojin saat berdekatan atau sekedar melihat sosok lainnya, tidak membingungkan setelah Woojin melihat album foto dan menemukan sosok itu sebagai Neneknya yang meninggal beberapa pekan sebelum dia dilahirkan. Keinginan Neneknya adalah melihat Woojin lahir dan memastikan Woojin tidak kesepian seperti Ibu Woojin sewaktu kecil, menjelaskan kenapa sang Nenek menghilang setelah dia melewati gerbang Taman Kanak dan mendapat sapaan dari murid lain yang menjadi temannya hingga saat ini.

Pada dasarnya Woojin bukan orang dengan rasa ingin tahu terhadap permasalahan orang lain (terlebih sebagian besar sosok yang mengganggunya bukan orang yang dikenalnya secara dekat dan pribadi), jadi dia hanya memberi respon seadanya atau bahkan tidak memberi respon sama sekali terhadap celoteh maupun cerita sosok yang mendekatinya. Tapi, sosok yang mengganggunya saat ini berbeda dari kebanyakan sosok yang gemar mengganggunya dan berceloteh dengan berisik, bahkan Woojin lebih senang menyebut sosok ini 'menemaninya' daripada 'mengganggunya'. Sosok ini menemani Woojin yang belajar dengan ocehan ringan, menggumamkan lagu yang tidak pernah Woojin dengar dalam acara musik manapun, dan hanya menceritakan mengenai dirinya juga masalahnya (alasan dirinya menetap lebih lama) saat Woojin sendiri yang menanyakan. Namanya Jung Se Woon, biasa berada di depan lemari pendingin karena kebiasaannya semasa hidup adalah makan setelah bangun tidur, dan memiliki masalah mengenai cinta satu sisi sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

Sewoon berdiri di depan Toko Peralatan Musik, tentu tidak mengganggu para pejalan karena sosoknya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain. Ekspresi setengah melamun yang lucu dan membuat Woojin ingin melontarkan tawa, kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang berada diantara keramaian yang sibuk tanpa hal lucu yang menggelitik . . .

"Hyung bisa memainkan alat musik?" Pertanyaan Woojin hanya dilontarkan dengan suara kecil, bukan hal sulit untuk ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sewoon di sisinya

"Iya, aku pandai memainkan Gitar dan tidak buruk memainkan Piano" Telunjuk Sewoon menempel pada sisi kaca, menunjuk dua alat musik yang dia sebutkan tanpa meninggalkan noda pada kaca bening tersebut. Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi tangan Sewoon, merasakan aura dingin dari tangan yang tidak bisa menyentuh atau disentuhnya (bukan Woojin berusaha menyentuh Sewoon, tapi Woojin mempelajari dari pengalamannya dengan sosok pemarah yang membutuhkan pelampiasan atau sosok pemurung yang membutuhkan pelukan). Sedikitnya ada sekitar tiga sosok yang dilihat oleh Woojin di dalam toko, memiliki orang lain yang bisa diganggu sehingga Woojin berani untuk bergerak dan mendorong pintu masuk toko tersebut

"Kau bahkan bisa memainkan alat musik, selain pandai dalam pelajaran Bahasa Asing. Orang yang menjadi Kekasihmu nantinya sangat beruntung" Sewoon mengambil kesimpulan selagi bayangannya mengimbangi langkah Woojin, merasa tidak perlu melontarkan pertanyaan yang tentu akan terabaikan karena Woojin tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh orang lain

"Whoa, ini bagus" Langkah Woojin berhenti diantara gitar akustik, turut menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi salah satu gitar akustik dengan pandangan berpura meneliti. Pandangan Sewoon terarah pada gitar akustik di tangan Woojin, sudut bibirnya terangkat selagi jemarinya menelusuri badan gitar namun lengkungan itu segera menghilang saat tidak ada suara yang ditimbulkan dari tepukannya pada kotak resonansi

"Tidak mengganggu, kalau aku mengoceh saat ini kan?" Senyuman Sewoon bukan senyuman secerah matahari musim panas yang menyilaukan atau senyuman seolah menumbuhkan bunga musim semi, tipe senyuman tenang yang membuat Woojin merasa lebih baik setelah harinya terasa melelahkan dengan kegiatan sekolah juga sejumlah sosok yang mengganggunya (Sewoon lebih sering menjaga jarak saat Woojin didekati oleh sosok lain di luar rumah)

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan Hyung" Balasan Woojin hanya diucapkan dengan menggumam, tidak ingin mendapat pandangan aneh dari pengunjung lainnya yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Tangan Woojin mengembalikan gitar pada posisi sebelumnya, melihat Sewoon tidak lagi menaruh minat pada alat musik di tangannya

"Sebelumnya aku senang memainkan Gitar, dan membuat beberapa lagu yang menggunakan gitar akustik sebagai melodinya" Woojin tidak begitu memahami hal menyenangkan dari memainkan gitar juga memiliki lagu sendiri, tapi Sewoon mengembangkan senyuman saat mengoceh mengenai beberapa lagu yang ditulisnya. Gigi Woojin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan lengkung senyum yang membuat orang di sekitarnya membisik bingung atau menuding dirinya aneh (walaupun Woojin mulai berpikir memang ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, karena sudut bibirnya tergelitik hanya dengan mendengar ocehan polos juga melihat perubahan ekspresi Sewoon saat bercerita).

.

Woojin benar-benar yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya, hingga dia mencari kehadiran sosok Sewoon sewaktu sosok Pemuda Jung itu tidak berada dalam pandangannya untuk waktu yang lama. Sewoon juga bukan tipe orang yang senang mengoceh mengenai dirinya sendiri, menjadi lebih diam karena Woojin menggerutu tidak jelas dengan alasan para Seonsaengnim menyebalkan atau cara mengajar yang rumit dan membosankan (sama sekali tidak menyadari alasan Woojin menggerutu sebenarnya karena tidak melihatnya selama satu hari). Celoteh Donghyun –sosok yang mengganggunya setelah mereka bertemu di taman perumahan– mengenai dirinya yang menyukai Sewoon dengan cara romantis hanya mendapat respon cenderung datar, berpikir kalau Donghyun hanya memberi ocehan kosong seperti biasa dilontarkan sosok yang memiliki usia lebih dewasa darinya tersebut. Woojin mengakui kalau Sewoon memiliki penampilan yang menarik, tapi dia tidak yakin dia merasa tertarik pada Sewoon untuk alasan yang romantis.

Sosok lain mendekatinya dan meminta bantuannya, atau sekedar mencari teman mengobrol hingga keinginan mereka sudah terpenuhi. Sewoon termasuk diantara bagian dua, bukan teman mengobrol menyenangkan dengan topik pembicaraan yang kekinian dan mengasyikan, tapi juga bukan teman bicara menyebalkan yang terus melontarkan celoteh tanpa mempersilahkan Woojin untuk turut melontarkan ocehan. Pemikiran mengenai Sewoon yang pergi setelah mengetahui teman masa kecil –sekaligus orang yang disukainya secara sepihak– tentu menghampiri Woojin beberapa kali, menghilangkan nafsu makan yang membuatnya diomeli oleh Donghyun karena dia dianggap tidak menghargai makanan, menyurutkan keinginan berkegiatan yang membuat Sewoon bertanya karena tidak biasanya Woojin mengabaikan tugas dan hanya bermalasan di kasur. Tatapan Woojin beralih dari langit kamar pada Sewoon yang bercanda entah apa dengan Kenta, melontarkan tanya dalam hati mengenai bagaimana dirinya saat sosok Sewoon akhirnya beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Aura dingin di sisi wajahnya membuat Woojin mengerjap dan menoleh pada Sewoon, menyadari Bis Umum yang berlalu dan meninggalkan asap di wajahnya adalah bis searah dengan halte dekat rumah. Pandangan Woojin mengarah pada Sewoon yang melakukan gestur seolah menghela nafas dan merasa bersalah membuatnya melewatkan bis arah pulang, bahu yang lebih muda terangkat seolah mengatakan bukan masalah . . .

"Kau sering melamun, beberapa waktu terakhir" Sewoon membuka suara lebih dulu, menjadi hal yang biasa dalam beberapa hari ini. Woojin meninggikan sudut bibirnya dan melemparkan cengiran polos tanpa rasa bersalah pada sosok di sebelahnya, tidak khawatir mengenai pandangan aneh karena hanya ada sekelompok murid perempuan di depannya yang begitu sibuk membicarakan 'Pangeran Tampan' di sekolah mereka

"Eung" Dehaman Woojin menjadi jawaban ambigu bagi perkataan Sewoon, direspon anggukan seolah mengerti dari si Jung yang menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Tubuh Woojin menghempas pada kursi, mendapat lirikan sebentar dari kelompok murid perempuan yang kemudian kembali sibuk dengan topik pembicaraan lain entah apa

"Donghyun-Hyung bilang, kau melamun karena mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kalau aku pergi. Ah, yang benar saja, selera humor Donghyun-Hyung sangat buruk" Lengkungan bibir Sewoon meninggi, memikirkan ucapan Donghyun sebagai lelucon gagal. Bibir Woojin melengkung dengan canggung, dalam hati merutuki Donghyun yang mengatakan hal itu pada Sewoon

"Aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kalau Sewoon-Hyung pergi?" Pertanyaan Woojin membuat Sewoon melihatnya, memasang ekspresi berpikir sebelum tangannya bergerak diatas kepala Woojin seolah hendak mengusap puncak kepala murid sekolah menengah atas tersebut

"Kenapa kau harus mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kalau aku pergi? Aku pergi karena urusanku sudah selesai, keadaanku baik saja terlepas dari bagaimana teman masa kecilku. Kalau dia sudah menemukan penggantiku, orang yang bisa memperhatikannya dengan baik, itu bukan masalah" Mungkin itu memang satu diantara kekhawatiran Woojin, memikirkan raut wajah kecewa sebagai ekspresi terakhir Sewoon yang dilihatnya karena Sewoon melihat teman masa kecilnya itu sudah memiliki pengganti bagi dirinya

"Eung" Woojin tidak bisa mengatakan dia tidak ingin Sewoon pergi, permintaan egois yang tidak mungkin diwujudkan oleh sosok Sewoon. Deru Bis mengalihkan atensi Woojin dari Sewoon, melihat sekumpulan murid perempuan tadi melangkahi tangga bis tanpa menghentikan obrolan seru mereka yang tidak dimengerti oleh Woojin

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir untuk anak seusiamu, Woojin-ah. Lakukan sesuatu dengan santai saja dan pikirkan apa yang berada di hadapanmu, katakan apa yang kau pikirkan dan memang ingin kau katakan" Tubuh Sewoon berubah posisi dan mengambil langkah hingga menjauhi halte, mengundang rasa penasaran Woojin yang bergerak mengikutinya

"Semoga beruntung dalam cerita cintamu yang lain" Hanya separuh wajah Sewoon yang terlihat oleh Woojin, langkah Woojin berhenti di sisi jalanan sementara sosok Sewoon melewati jalanan kecil yang sepi. Sosok lain dengan rambut merah marun dari seberang turut bergerak mendekati sosok Sewoon, memperlihatkan senyum pertanda lega

"Sewoon-ah" Pelukan sosok itu pada Sewoon terlihat begitu erat, seperti pelukan Bibi Woojin pada Woojin saat mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang panjang. Dua sosok itu memudar dalam pandang Woojin, menyisakan memori mengenai sosok Sewoon yang mengkhawatirkan teman masa kecilnya dan pemikiran mengenai teman masa kecil Sewoon yang ingin memberi pelukan terakhir pada Sewoon

"Ah, halo" Woojin menyadari seseorang di seberang dan menyapanya, berusaha tidak terlihat aneh walau tingkah canggungnya tidak memperbaiki apapun

"Ha . . . " "Takada-san! Kau sudah selesai mengantar pesanan?" Seruan dari Kedai Makanan itu menyela balasan dari orang di seberang

"Iya, Sungwoo-Hyung" Orang itu membalas seruan siapapun-yang-disebut-Sungwoo-itu dengan suara keras, merutuk dengan suara pelan dan ekspresi masam. Pandangan kecewa orang itu bertemu dengan Woojin, Woojin pikir pandangannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang itu, berpikir bahwa teman Sewoon menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersamanya dan pergi bersama Sewoon setelah menyelesaikan urusan yang tertunda

"Sampai jumpa" Tangan Woojin terangkat, membalas lambaian maupun senyum tipis dari si pengantar pesanan. Sosok Donghyun berdiri menunggunya saat Woojin kembali ke halte, memberi senyuman yang terkesan menyebalkan. Woojin memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan memasuki Bis menuju halte dekat rumahnya, memikirkan ekspresi melamun si pengantar pesanan daripada memikirkan sosok Sewoon yang tidak lagi menemaninya sekalipun tanpa suara. Woojin tahu mengenai perasaan suka bebas dimiliki oleh siapa saja dan bisa ditemukan kapan saja, tapi Woojin tidak mengerti tentang dirinya yang sebelumnya menyukai sosok Sewoon dan sekarang dia mengkhawatirkan seseorang sebelum tepat satu menit dia kehilangan Sewoon. Woojin berharap, dia cukup beruntung untuk cerita kali ini.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Mood aku berantakan pekan ini, aku juga ngga yakin aku nulis apaan diatas. Bagian Seme!Woojin nya ngga terlalu berasa, atau bahkan ngga berasa sama sekali, aku bakal berusaha lebih keras kalo nulis Woojin-Sewoon lagi nantinya. Makasih, buat yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Aku masih sedih kalo ngeliat foto dari episode final maupun final concert dari P101 S2, dan bulan depan finalnya BOYS24. Aku tuh ngga bisa diginiin)


	6. Chapter 6 : (other) DongPacaPonyo

.

Beloved Ponyo (Impression on First Day)

['Starship' Jung Se Woon,

'Brand New Music' Kim Dong Hyun,

'Brand New Music' Lim Young Min]

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

warning abal : niatnya sih pengen bikin friendship, tapi malah jadi ngga jelas begini **(warning : Youngmin &Sewoon tingkat dua, Donghyun&Gwanghyun tingkat satu, ooc!Sewoon, possibly ooc for another character)**

.

Gwanghyun menarik koper besar milik Sewoon, segera menyela lontaran kata Sewoon yang hendak menolak dengan mengucap 'selamat datang' pada Pemuda yang baru datang dari Busan itu. Langkah Gwanghyun terayun tanpa membiarkan Sewoon kembali meraih koper miliknya, beralasan bahwa setidaknya dia sudah berada disini selama lebih dari enam bulan dan lebih mengenali sekolah asrama ini. Sewoon hanya mengikuti langkah Gwanghyun di hadapannya, dengan tenang mendengar penjelasan Gwanghyun mengenai beberapa peraturan sekolah maupun peraturan asrama yang sebenarnya tidak berbeda. Tangan Gwanghyun menaruh koper di lantai, sementara tangan lainnya mencari kunci kamar miliknya dan memutar kunci dua kali sebelum membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kepala Sewoon terangguk tanda mengerti saat Gwanghyun memberitahu ranjang juga bagian lemari yang menjadi miliknya, Pemuda Jung itu ingin merapikan barang miliknya sebelum Gwanghyun mengarahkannya untuk menempati ranjang bawah yang menjadi bagiannya karena khawatir bila Sewoon kelelahan.

Sewoon berusaha mengingat perkataan Gwanghyun mengenai teman sekamar mereka, yang pertama setingkat dengan Sewoon dan lainnya setingkat dengan Gwanghyun sendiri. Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang yang asing bagi Sewoon (tentu saja, dia murid baru di sekolah asrama ini), salah satunya mengatakan pada Gwanghyun kalau Pemuda Lee itu dipanggil oleh Ketua Kelompoknya direspon Gwanghyun dengan menepuk dahi dan menggumam bahwa dia lupa mengerjakan tugasnya. Gwanghyun pergi bersama satu pemuda asing yang baru datang tanpa mengatakan apapun selain 'aku pergi dulu, ada urusan mendesak', meninggalkan Sewoon yang tidak mengenal siapapun selain anak dari teman Ibunya itu. Pandangan Sewoon mengarah pada satu pemuda asing yang tidak pergi bersama Gwanghyun, memandang bingung sewaktu pemuda itu mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangan seperti mengajak berkenalan. Lengkung senyum dari pemuda asing itu membuat Sewoon mengerjap dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

Ada jeda sebelum Sewoon menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman dengan tipis, tidak biasa untuk memberikan senyuman pada seseorang yang belum akrab dengannya (bahkan, dia belum mengenal orang di hadapannya sama sekali). Tawa kecil Pemuda di hadapannya seperti dia merasa lucu terhadap sesuatu, hampir membuat Sewoon merasa tersinggung . . .

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu canggung padaku, Hyung. Kita akan menjadi teman sekamar, ah, namaku Kim Dong Hyun" Pemuda di hadapannya belum bosan memberikan senyuman dengan kesan ramah dan hangat, membuat Sewoon tidak berhenti membalas senyumannya dengan canggung

"Namaku Jung Se Woon, satu tahun lebih tua dari Gwanghyun. Kupikir, kau yang dimaksud satu tingkat dengan Gwanghyun?" Sewoon bertanya perlahan, khawatir kalau saja dia salah menebak dan membuat orang di hadapannya merasa tersinggung

"Iya, aku memang satu tingkat dengan Gwanghyun. Kau boleh menanyakan apapun dengan lebih santai padaku nantinya, atau menanyakan mengenai hal-hal mengenai tingkat dua pada Youngmin-Hyung. Kami tidak menggigit, tenang saja" Nama lain yang disebutkan Donghyun membuat Sewoon mengernyit, memberi pertanyaan menggunakan ekspresi wajahnya. Donghyun melepas taut tangan mereka untuk menutupi lengkungan bibirnya yang bisa saja membuat Sewoon merasa tersinggung

"Gwanghyun belum memberitahu nama kami pada Hyung? Youngmin-Hyung itu satu tingkat dengan Sewoon-Hyung, dia juga menempati kamar ini" Donghyun menunjuk pada salah satu ranjang atas, memberi isyarat kalau si Youngmin adalah pemilik ranjang itu

"Oh" Balasan seadanya dari Sewoon membuat keduanya berada dalam situasi hening setelahnya, membebaskan Donghyun untuk mendengar suara kering dari perut Sewoon. Tawa canggung Sewoon membuat Donghyun turut melontarkan tawa kecil, melihat jam pada pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan waktu makan siang

"Ayo makan, Hyung" Tangan Donghyun menepuk bahu Sewoon, sebelum mengambil langkah lebih dulu dan menoleh untuk memastikan Sewoon mengikutinya hingga berada di kantin. Hanya sesekali membuka suara dan menanyakan pertanyaan santai, membicarakan beberapa menu di kantin dan memastikan Sewoon tidak memiliki alergi terhadap bahan makanan tertentu

"Kalau Hyung memiliki alergi pada bahan makanan tertentu, aku bersedia menghabiskan makanan bagian Hyung" Jawab Donghyun, sewaktu Sewoon menanyakan alasan Donghyun bertanya mengenai alergi makanan padanya. Tawa Sewoon terdengar lebih menyenangkan dan lebih bebas dari sebelumnya, Donghyun mengikutkan diri untuk tertawa sekalipun bahan tawaan Sewoon adalah dirinya

"Hyung nanti duduk denganku saja" Donghyun bicara sebelum meninggalkan Sewoon di pintu masuk kantin, lebih dulu memasuki antrian dan melempar candaan dengan temannya yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Posisi Sewoon berbeda sekitar enam orang dari Donghyun, berubah menjadi delapan orang karena dua Pemuda Asing yang menyela posisinya dan hanya direspon Sewoon dengan tenang. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah ini, lebih baik dia tidak membuat masalah dengan orang lain sekalipun mereka adalah adik kelasnya

"Kalian ini. Apa kalian tidak melihat kakak kelas tingkat dua sudah mengantri lebih dulu?" Pengantri di belakang Sewoon membuka suara, melontarkan protes seperti kakak yang menegur adiknya dengan cara halus. Dialek dalam nada bicara si pemilik suara membuat Sewoon menoleh dengan rasa ingin tahu, menemukan Pemuda Tinggi dengan rambut merah gelap di belakangnya

"Senior Youngmin, maafkan kami" Kedua adik kelas itu melempar cengiran canggung pada Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Youngmin' tersebut, mendapat senyum memaklumi dari Youngmin. Bukankah Donghyun mengatakan kalau teman sekamar yang satu tingkat dengannya juga bernama Youngmin? Orang ini sama dengan Youngmin yang dimaksud Donghyun atau Youngmin yang berbeda?

"Bukan hanya aku, seharusnya kalian juga meminta maaf pada kakak ini" Pandangan melamun Sewoon yang masih serius berpikir bertemu dengan pandangan bersahabat dari Youngmin, membuat Sewoon mengerjap dan mengusap sisi kepalanya dengan canggung

"Eung, maafkan kami ya, Senior" Dua adik kelas yang sempat menyela antrian Sewoon beranjak ke posisi belakang setelah mengatakan itu, sementara Sewoon mengerjap bingung namun segera menggerak kakinya untuk mengisi jarak kosong di antrian yang terlalu besar. Youngmin yang persis di belakang Sewoon menarik sudut bibirnya, berpikir bahwa tingkah orang di hadapannya sangat lucu

"Kau menegur mereka, bukan sebuah kriminal atau sesuatu yang menimbulkan masalah. Kenapa kau hanya diam saat mereka menyela posisimu? Sekalipun kau tidak bicara sebagai pengantri yang merasa terganggu karena disela, kau bisa menegur sebagai kakak kelas yang mengajari mereka mengenai sopan santun" Perkataan Youngmin hanya mendapat balasan ekspresi setengah melamun dari Sewoon, mengangguk seadanya dan menunggu gilirannya yang tinggal dua orang lagi. Bukan berarti Sewoon tidak mendengar juga tidak memahami maksud perkataan Youngmin, Sewoon membenarkan perkataan Youngmin bahwa seharusnya dia menegur sikap adik kelas yang kurang menyenangkan dengan tanggung jawab sebagai kakak kelas, tapi bagaimanapun dia masih murid baru disini

"Maafkan aku. Aku berbicara panjang tanpa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Lim Young Min" Sewoon meninggikan pandangannya dan kembali menemukan pandangan bersahabat yang diarahkan Youngmin padanya, kali ini memberi senyuman tipis yang membuat kesan ramah melekat pada impresi Sewoon untuknya. Kepala Sewoon mengangguk sebagai tanda dirinya mengerti, menunduk dengan sopan sebelum membuka mulut untuk membalas perkenalan dari Youngmin

"Namaku Jung Se Woon" Balas Sewoon yang direspon anggukan mengerti juga senyuman dari Youngmin, walaupun Sewoon tidak melihatnya karena sedang menunggu giliran di depannya

"Gwanghyun sangat antusias dengan kepindahanmu ke sekolah kami, dia menunjukkan fotomu pada kami dan menceritakanmu sebagai sosok yang sangat keren juga menarik" Sewoon hanya merespon perkataan Youngmin dengan menoleh sebentar, tidak memberi respon lebih kuat karena sibuk melontarkan ucapan 'terima kasih' pada pengurus kantin yang menaruh makanan di nampan miliknya

"Terima kasih, Bibi" Lontaran kata yang diucapkan sesopan mungkin oleh Sewoon, membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat semua meja di kantin sudah ditempati orang lain. Perkataan Donghyun yang mengajaknya duduk dengan Pemuda Kim itu membuat Sewoon berusaha mencari Donghyun diantara sekian orang asing yang belum dikenalnya, menerima tepukan bahu dari Youngmin yang tersenyum di sebelahnya

"Kau ingin bergabung denganku dan temanku?" Pertanyaan Youngmin dibalas anggukan oleh Sewoon, mengikuti Youngmin yang berjalan lebih dulu setelah memberi isyarat dengan menggerak kepalanya. Sewoon tidak merasa yakin hingga seratus persen, tapi delapan puluh tujuh persen dia berpikir Youngmin di sebelahnya sama dengan Youngmin teman satu kamarnya yang dikatakan Donghyun

"Ah, Sewoon-Hyung sudah bertemu dengan Youngmin-Hyung" Donghyun mengalihkan fokus dari kesibukan menghabiskan menu makan siang miliknya, melihat Youngmin yang mendudukkan diri bersebelahan dengan Sewoon

"Kau sendiri sudah bertemu dengan Sewoon?" Anggukan Donghyun membalas pertanyaan dari Youngmin, menampilkan ekspresi membanggakan diri yang terkesan begitu menyebalkan hingga Youngmin hanya merespon lontaran tawa yang tipis

"Aku yang menemaninya ke kantin" Tatapan Sewoon terkesan mewaspadai perkataan Donghyun (mungkin khawatir, kalau Donghyun membahas soal suara kering dari perut Sewoon), membuat Pemuda Kim itu melontarkan tawa ringan yang mengundang ekspresi bingung dari Youngmin

"Menemukan hal lucu?" Gestur tangan menolak dari Sewoon membalas pertanyaan Youngmin, lirikan bingung Youngmin pada Donghyun menemukan si Kim yang melontarkan tawa di balik tangannya. Sama dengan Sewoon dan Gwanghyun yang saling mengenal sebelum berada di sekolah ini, Youngmin sudah mengenal Donghyun cukup lama hingga bisa mengerti gerakan kecil dari Donghyun

"Tidak ada hal yang cukup memalukan hingga harus disimpan atau perlu dirahasiakan, saat kau memiliki tiga teman satu kamar seperti kami. Kau bisa mengatakan juga melakukan apapun selama itu bukan tindakan kriminal" Ujar Youngmin selagi tersenyum, meraih peralatan makannya dan memulai kegiatan menghabiskan makan siangnya. Donghyun sendiri sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan makan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun

"Sewoon-Hyung ingin mengatakan apa?" Donghyun kembali menghentikan makannya yang tersisa beberapa sendok, melihat Sewoon yang melirik dirinya maupun Youngmin seperti tengah menimbang untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Youngmin menjauhkan sendok makan dari mulutnya untuk menoleh pada Sewoon yang mendudukkan diri di sisinya, melihat mangkuk Sewoon yang masih cenderung penuh

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Jawaban Sewoon mengundang gumam mengerti dari Youngmin juga Donghyun, tidak mendapat jawaban dari Donghyun karena Pemuda Kim itu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda

"Kamar Mandi satu arah dengan wastafel, Donghyun bisa membantu menunjukkan jalan saat dia selesai makan" Youngmin menjawab dengan senyum tipis, dibalas Sewoon dengan membulatkan mulut dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mengikuti langkah Donghyun yang beranjak setelah menghabiskan makan siang maupun jus kotak miliknya sendiri, membuat Youngmin tersenyum dari tempat duduknya.

Sewoon tidak memiliki pemikiran mengenai sekolah asrama yang bagus atau buruk karena ini pertama kali baginya memasuki sekolah asrama, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki tiga teman satu kamar yang menyenangkan, sekaligus dua adik kelas yang baik dan satu teman satu tingkat yang ramah. Mungkin, impresinya akan berubah setelah beberapa saat, tapi impresinya di hari pertama ini sama sekali tidak buruk.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Update setelah satu pekan ngga muncul, aku coba nulis genre friendship yang sebenarnya rada asing sih buat kutulis. Kalo karakter Sewoon rada beda dari biasanya juga ngga mirip sama aslinya, mohon maklum ya, soalnya aku malah ngebayangin hari pertamaku pas mulai jenjang baru, dari SD-SMP sama SMP-SMA. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(VLive Donghyun tuh bikin baper, VLive Youngmin tuh bikin ambyar, jadi keadaanku setelah mereka ngelakuin VLive bareng dan dibilang bakal debut akhir Juli atau Agustus nanti tuh baper seambyar ambyarnya)


	7. Chapter 7 : Ponyo Ajusshi

.

Beloved Ponyo (Neighbor Across The House's Polite Stalker)

('HIM Entertainment' Park Sung Woo x 'Starship Entertainment' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fnfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Sungwoo bukan penguntit, tepatnya dia tidak memiliki maksud awal untuk menguntit tetangga depan rumahnya. Waktu luang sebagai orang yang baru saja dipecat dan kesulitan mendapat pekerjaan baru membuat Sungwoo lebih sering memendam diri dalam ruang tinggalnya, tanpa sengaja menemukan ruang tinggal di rumah susun hadapannya yang tidak ditutupi tirai pembatas oleh sang pemilik hingga dia leluasa untuk melihat isi ruangan juga kegiatan harian yang dilakukan oleh sang pemilik. Ada tirai pembatas warna oranye di bingkai jendela, tapi entah si pemilik yang kurang teliti atau semacamnya, tirai itu lebih sering dibiarkan membuka sekalipun si pemilik ingin pergi keluar atau tidur di malam hari. Bukan salah Sungwoo untuk mulai mengetahui tentang 'tetangga depan rumahnya', seperti mengenai si tetangga yang berlangganan susu botol di pagi hari, si tetangga memiliki gitar akustik yang sering dibawanya saat pergi (mungkin dia memiliki pekerjaan sebagai musisi atau penulis lagu atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan musik), tapi diantara banyak hal diketahuinya Sungwoo tidak mengetahui siapa namanya, membuat Sungwoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ponyo' tanpa perijinan.

Pengamatan Sungwoo menemukan si Ponyo mulai bangun dari tidurnya, membuat Sungwoo menunda kegiatannya membaca hasil lamaran kerja yang dikirimkannya pada beberapa perusahaan, Sungwoo yakin kalau kebanyakan perusahaan menolaknya dengan alasan usianya tidak lagi begitu muda (walau tidak begitu tua juga). Melihat si Ponyo yang menghabiskan kimbap segitiga dan susu botol sebagai sarapan, melihat ruangan yang tidak rapi dan memasukkan barang yang diperlukan nya pada tas, dan mengambil satu set pakaian sebelum menuju kamar mandi. Merasa persiapannya sudah lengkap, si Ponyo mengambil tas selempang miliknya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang tinggal. Sungwoo belum melepas pandangan dari ruang tinggal si Ponyo hingga tiga menit kemudian, hampir berpaling saat melihat si Ponyo terburu untuk mengambil tas gitar yang tertinggal. Bibir Sungwoo melengkungkan senyum selagi dia mengalihkan atensi pada hiasan jendela si Ponyo yang memiliki bentuk karakter Ponyo dan mengucap 'semoga harimu menyenangkan', sudut bibirnya semakin tinggi karena menemukan satu diantara beberapa perusahaan menerima lamaran kerjanya ingin melakukan proses wawancara.

Hanya warna oranye yang Sungwoo lihat dari ruang tinggal si Ponyo pagi ini, tersenyum tipis karena akhirnya si Ponyo menggunakan tirai pembatasnya dengan benar. Sungwoo memastikan tirai biru gelap miliknya sudah menutup dengan sempurna, sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang tinggalnya untuk melakukn wawancara di perusahaan yang menerima lamaran kerjanya . . .

"Aku datang terlalu cepat" Sungwoo menggumam saat kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat jam yang berada di sisi dinding stasiun, memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku stasiun selagi dia mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. Hampir tiga tahun dari saat dia melakukan wawancara kerja dengan perusahaan sebelumnya, bukan waktu yang begitu lama sebenarnya tapi Sungwoo khawatir dia melupakan sesuatu dalam wawancara kerjanya kali ini

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu dekat membuat Sungwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan seseorang yang tidak terlihat asing berdiri di sebelahnya dan menunjuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya

"Silahkan" Sungwoo memberi tempat luas pada sosok tidak asing tersebut, mencari ingatan dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Dengan cepat, mengingat sosok yang duduk bersisian dengannya sebagai tetangga depan rumah atau bisa dipanggilnya 'si Ponyo'. Sepertinya, bukan hanya dia yang bersiap terlalu awal pada pagi ini

"Anda terlihat gugup, seperti orang yang ingin melakukan kencan atau mungkin wawancara kerja" Tawa ringan dari si Ponyo menandakan bahwa dia baru melemparkan candaan untuk membuat suasana tidak terkesan kaku, membuat Sungwoo turut melontarkan tawa kecil walaupun seadanya dan mungkin terdengar dipaksakan

"Benar, aku memang ingin melakukan wawancara kerja" Perkataan Sungwoo membuatnya dan si Ponyo saling melihat dengan canggung selama beberapa saat

"Lagipula, usiaku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk merasa canggung karena ingin melakukan kencan" Sambung Sungwoo, membuat orang di sebelahnya membulatkan mulut sebagai tanda mengerti

"Kalau begitu, semangat untuk wawancara kerjanya, Paman" Kedua tangan si Ponyo terangkat dan mengepal sebagai simbolis dari ucapan 'semangat' yang dilontarkannya. Sudut bibir Sungwoo meninggi karena tingkah orang di sebelahnya yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya

"Usiamu memang semuda itu? Kupikir, kau sudah bekerja" Sungwoo lebih sering mengenakan pakaian semi formal dan berhadapan dengan tumpukan berkas, tapi dia tahu ada banyak pekerjaan lain yang tidak membutuhkan penampilan seresmi pakaian kantoran. Selama ini, dia berpikir si Ponyo memiliki pekerjaan berkaitan musik yang mengharuskan dirinya selalu membawa gitar

"Tidak, aku masih menyelesaikan kuliahku yang berkaitan dengan musik" Si Ponyo menepuk tas gitar yang disandarkan pada sisi bangku, kepala Sungwoo terangguk mengerti

"Itu alasanmu selalu membawa gitar?" Lagi, perkataan Sungwoo membuatnya dan si Ponyo terlibat dalam adu pandang yang terkesan begitu canggung. Sungwoo tidak sengaja untuk melontarkan kalimat seperti itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti penguntit yang gemar memperhatikan setiap gerakan si Ponyo

"Benar, aku belum memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga Paman. Namaku Jung Sewoon, mahasiswa di jurusan musik, tetangga dengan tirai oranye dan hiasan jendela bentuk Ponyo di depan jendela ruang tinggal Paman" Si Ponyo memperkenalkan diri dengan lengkungan senyum, tidak begitu terkejut dengan lontaran kalimat dari Sungwoo

"Kau tahu, bahwa ruang tinggalku berhadapan denganmu?" Tanya Sungwoo, dibalas gerak kepala tanda mengiyakan dari si Ponyo. Sungwoo terlalu sering menyebut Sewoon sebagai 'si Ponyo', rasanya dia memerlukan beberapa penyesuaian hingga bisa memanggilnya dengan nama sebenarnya, itupun kalau mereka bisa memiliki pertemuan dan mengobrol di kesempatan lain

"Tentu, aku biasa melihat Paman membuka tirai dan meminum . . . entahlah, aku pikir mungkin itu kopi, tapi mungkin juga itu teh dengan aroma menenangkan. Aku memperhatikan Paman karena sewaktu tiba di Seoul, aku tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan selain mengurus beberapa hal terkait kepindahan atau menyelesaikan urusan masuk Perguruan Tinggi. Aku minta maaf karena apa yang kulakukan terkesan tidak sopan, tapi itu bukan salahku karena Paman sendiri yang membiarkannya terbuka hingga larut malam" Kalimat panjang dari Sewoon membuat Sungwoo menarik sudut bibirnya, menertawai kondisi lucu diantara keduanya yang terkesan menjadi 'penguntit' bagi satu sama lain

"Kupikir, aku juga perlu meminta maaf karena memperhatikanmu selama dua bulan terakhir. Kau memang membuka tirai kamarmu, tapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk melihatmu seperti penguntit yang tidak mengerti kesopanan" Balasan Sungwoo membuat Sewoon menarik sudut bibirnya, mengerti alasan Sungwoo tersenyum saat mendengar perkataannya sebelumnya

"Tidak ada penguntit yang meminta maaf untuk perbuatannya secara langsung dan bertemu wajah, setahuku. Kalaupun Paman mendapat sebutan 'penguntit', setidaknya Paman adalah penguntit paling sopan yang pernah ada" Ujaran Sewoon terdengar begitu ringan, membuat Sungwoo merasa tergelitik untuk melontarkan tawa ringan yang teredam kesibukan stasiun

"Kalau aku tidak salah, hari ini kau berangkat lebih awal dari waktu biasa kau berangkat ke Kampus, Po . . . Sewoon-ssi?" ada senyuman canggung di wajah Sungwoo saat dia hampir memanggil Sewoon dengan sebutan 'Ponyo'

"Iya, aku memiliki tugas kelompok yang harus diselesaikan hari ini, jadi aku dan rekan sekelompok sepakat untuk datang lebih awal dari biasanya" Sewoon tidak begitu mempermasalahkan panggilan Sungwoo yang sempat terpotong, fokus pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh tetangga depan rumah

"Ah, begitu. Semangat untuk tugas kelompokmu" Tangan Sungwoo mengepal untuk menyemangati, memberi senyum tipis sebagai tambahan. Lengkungan tipis dari Sewoon membalas senyuman Sungwoo, membuat Sungwoo mengalihkan pandangan dengan canggung. Hanya melihat Sewoon tersenyum karena entah apa dari ruang tinggalnya saja sudah membuat jantung Sungwoo berolahraga, dan melihat dari posisi sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berolahraga lebih keras daripada saat dia menaiki puluhan tangga karena dikejar jadwal rapat

"Semangat untuk wawancara kerjamu, Paman" Bibir Sewoon masih melengkungkan senyum tipis yang terlalu menyehatkan bagi jantung Sungwoo, memberi sakit tanpa luka fisik karena panggilan 'Paman' yang digunakan oleh si Jung. Panggilan untuk penumpang dengan tujuan tertentu membuat Sungwoo beranjak dari posisi duduknya, menoleh pada Sewoon yang berada di posisi berdiri dan tengah memperbaiki tali tas di bahunya

"Kantorku dan Kampusmu memiliki arah yang sama, sepertinya" Sungwoo berujar selagi dirinya dan Sewoon menunggu kedatangan kereta pada garis tanda aman, membuat Sewoon mengernyit karena suara Sungwoo sedikit teredam. Kepalanya terangguk membenarkan, setelah dia berhasil menangkap perkataan Pria yang lebih dewasa di sebelahnya

"Eung, seperti takdir" Kebisingan mesin kereta yang tiba di stasiun meredam suara Sewoon yang memang tidak diucapkan dengan keras, namun balasan samar yang sampai di pendengaran Sungwoo membuat Pria itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri tanpa gaya elit sedikitpun. Sewoon sempat memandang dengan pandang bertanya, sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan jalan karena gestur 'aku baik-baik saja' dari Sungwoo.

Karena mereka memulai hari terlalu awal dari hari biasa mereka juga jadwal orang-orang pada umumnya, masih banyak bangku kereta yang belum ditempati dan membuat Sewoon meletakkan gitar akustik secara nyaman pada bangku di sebelah Pemuda Jung itu. Sungwoo sendiri mengambil posisi yang tidak begitu jauh –terkesan menghindar– juga tidak begitu dekat –terangan memperhatikan– dari Sewoon, posisi yang membuat Sungwoo bisa mudah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sewoon. Pandangan Sungwoo memperhatikan Sewoon yang sibuk dengan ponsel, mungkin memastikan waktu dan tempat berkumpul dengan teman satu kelompoknya. Sungwoo tidak memiliki maksud untuk terus memperhatikan Sewoon, hanya saja perubahan ekspresi sekecil apapun dari Sewoon terasa menarik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dia akan meminta maaf saat mereka mengobrol di kesempatan lain, walaupun dia rasa bukan salahnya kalau berpikir Sewoon itu menarik untuk diperhatikan.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Mungkin ngga banyak yang suka sama couplean ini, aku sendiri ngga tahu kenapa aku suka masangin Ajusshi sama Ponyo setelah Be Mine Team Dua, padahal momen mereka selain disitu nyaris ngga ada. Aku suka nulis tema 'tetangga' semenjak ngikutin drama Flower Boys Next Door, dan judul webdrama Ajusshi bikin aku kepikiran nulis fanfic kayak gini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

(Aku berencana ngelanjutin 'Impression on First Day' di Wattpad, itu juga kalo dapet respon yang bagus disana)


	8. Chapter 8 : KenWoon

.

Beloved Ponyo (some in Competition)

('Star Road' Takada Kenta x 'Starship' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Kenta mendengar teman-temannya saling melontarkan candaan dan turut menertawai kekonyolan dari kumpulan temannya, tangan Pemuda asal Jepang itu memegangi rahangnya yang terasa pegal dan nyeri karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk tertawa keras. Tentu saja, bagaimana Kenta bisa tertawa dengan bebas, sementara kekhawatiran mengenai kompetisi yang diadakan sekitar beberapa menit lagi mengganggu pikirannya? Kekhawatiran mengenai kesalahan yang bisa saja dilakukannya dalam pertunjukan, mengenai respon para anggota kalau dia sungguhan melakukan kesalahan, mengenai tanggapan penonton terhadap penampilan kelompoknya, mengenai kemungkinan buruk lainnya yang bisa saja terjadi dalam pertunjukan juga hasil kompetisi. Pamit Kenta pada teman-temannya sebelum menuju toilet dilontarkan dengan senyum lebar seolah tidak memiliki masalah, terlalu sibuk berpura dirinya baik saja hingga tidak sempat mengambil peralatannya di dalam tas. Bersikap acuh pada pengguna toilet lain dan sibuk membersihkan tangannya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor, mengusap keringat di wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangan dengan hati-hati agar tidak merusak riasan wajahnya.

Tangan Kenta memasuki kantung pakaiannya, tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan menghembus nafas dengan berat saat menyadari bahwa dia memang tidak membawa obat penenang miliknya. Kenta hanya berdiri di depan wastafel tanpa melakukan apapun, kembali memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi dalam kompetisi . . .

"Kau baik saja?" Satu tepukan pada bagian bahu Kenta memecah lamunannya, menerima pertanyaan berbahasa Korea dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kenta memang belum begitu lama berada di Korea, tapi kegemaran pada grup asal Korea Selatan membuat Kenta mempelajari dan memahami Bahasa Negeri Ginseng tersebut

"Iya, aku baik saja. Aku hanya merasa sedikit gugup karena aku dan kelompokku akan mengikuti kompetisi" Kenta menarik sudut bibirnya hingga memperlihatkan bagian giginya yang tidak begitu rapih, menjadi salah satu daya tariknya kalau menurut teman-temannya yang membuat Kenta mengurungkan keinginan awal untuk merapihkan giginya

"Benarkah? Aku dan Donghyun juga ingin mengikuti kompetisi" Kenta tidak mengenal orang di hadapannya, ditambah lagi dengan si pemilik nama 'Donghyun'. Pemuda yang hendak membersihkan tangan di sebelah mereka menoleh pada orang yang mengajak Kenta bicara

"Kenapa Sewoon-Hyung menyebutkan namaku?" Bingung Pemuda itu dengan ekspresi ingin tahu, mendengus sebal saat Pemuda yang dipanggil Sewoon hanya merespon kebingungannya dengan mengibas tangan sebagai tanda bahwa perkataannya bukanlah hal penting

"Tapi, ini kompetisi pertamaku di Luar Jepang. Aku khawatir, kalau orang disini tidak menyukai penampilanku atau bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan" Mulut Sewoon membulat sebagai tanda mengerti, begitu juga dengan Donghyun yang tengah mencuci tangannya

"Kalau kau melakukan kesalahan, apa masalahnya? Kalau penampilanmu tidak disukai oleh beberapa orang, apa itu menjadi masalah besar?" Lontar Donghyun tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari tempat sabun yang sulit ditekan, anggukan tanpa suara Sewoon menguatkan perkataan Kenta

"Hal wajar untuk melakukan kesalahan, itu bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan" Bahu Kenta kembali menerima tepukan dari Sewoon, kali ini sebagai maksud untuk memberikan semangat juga keyakinan pada Pemuda itu. Ada lengkungan tipis yang diberikan Sewoon selagi mengucapkan hal itu, bukan senyuman lebar yang turut menggelitik sudut bibir setiap orang yang melihatnya, hanya senyuman tipis dengan kesan canggung yang membuat perasaan Kenta menjadi lebih baik

"Kami akan memberi tepuk tangan yang keras, setelah penampilan kelompokmu. Lagipula, aku sangat yakin kalau kelompokmu akan memberi penampilan yang baik" Kepala Sewoon kembali terangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Donghyun, mengangkat sudut bibir Kenta hingga membentuk senyuman yang lebih tulus dari sebelumnya

"Bagaimana kalau penampilan kalian tepat setelah penampilan kelompokku?" Kenta mengulum senyum, alih dari tawa yang hampir dia loloskan, sewaktu melihat Sewoon dan Donghyun saling melempar tatapan untuk bertanya pada satu sama lain

"Ah, kita harus segera kembali" Cetusan Donghyun membuat Sewoon melebarkan matanya, seperti teringat dengan hal tersebut. Ekspresi lucu Sewoon membuat Kenta tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melengkungkan senyum, merasa terkejut karena pandangannya berbenturan dengan pandangan Sewoon yang menoleh tanpa peringatan

"Urutan tampil kami tidak mungkin setelah penampilan kelompokmu, sepertinya. Sekalipun urutan kami tepat setelah penampilanmu hingga kami tidak sempat memberi tepuk tangan paling keras untuk penampilan kelompokmu, kau tahu bahwa aku mendukungmu kan?" Sewoon melempar senyuman tipis dan segera berlalu setelah menemukan anggukan perlahan dari Kenta, menyusul langkah Donghyun yang begitu tergesa meninggalkan toilet

"Kami mengobrol di toilet, sedari tadi" Kenta menggumam dengan ekspresi kurang nyaman, hanya menunduk sopan sebagai permintaan maaf saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan orang lain yang tengah menggunakan toilet. Dia berpaling untuk mencuci tangan di wastafel, melebarkan mata juga membulatkan mulut saat menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama berada di toilet.

Kenta merasa setuju dengan ucapan 'toilet bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk mengobrol', tapi percakapannya dengan Sewoon juga Donghyun adalah percakapan menyenangkan yang membuat Kenta tidak mempermasalahkan tempat mereka melakukan obrolan tersebut. Senyuman Kenta yang terlalu lebar sekembali dirinya dari toilet membuat teman-temannya menanyakan apa hal yang terjadi saat dirinya berada di toilet, melupakan keinginan awal mereka untuk menginterogasi Kenta karena terlalu lama berada di toilet. Obat penenang Kenta masih berada dalam kantung tas hingga kelompoknya mempersiapkan diri di bagian belakang panggung, bukan hal biasa kalau mengingat dirinya selalu meminum obat penenang sebelum mengikuti kompetisi selama di Jepang. Kompetisi pertama Kenta tidak berlangsung dengan baik karena dia terlalu gugup, membuatnya menelan saran mengonsumsi obat penenang yang dilihatnya di internet secara bulat.

Pendengaran Kenta menangkap gemuruh tepuk tangan usai dirinya dan anggota kelompoknya tampil, mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan ekspresi kagum juga antusias dari banyak penonton. Kenta kesulitan untuk melihat setiap penonton secara detil, tidak berhasil menemukan Sewoon atau Donghyun hingga temannya mengatakan bahwa kelompok mereka harus segera turun. Langkah Kenta mengikuti kelompoknya dengan terburu karena sebagian dari mereka sudah menuruni panggung, tidak menangkap dua orang yang berada di sisi lain dari panggung sedang melontar tawa kecil karena melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Yang lebih muda menepuk bahu yang lebih dewasa untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka menghalangi petugas yang mengurus tata panggung, dibalas senyuman canggung Sewoon –si lebih dewasa– juga permintaan maaf Donghyun –si lebih muda– pada petugas tersebut.

Sewoon mengikuti beberapa kompetisi menyanyi atau kompetisi apapun yang memungkinkan dirinya menyanyi seraya memainkan Gitar, mengingat dirinya tidak leluasa menyanyi dengan memainkan Gitar saat berada di rumah karena hal itu dapat mengundang gerutu juga omelan dari Paman sebelah rumah. Donghyun, adik satu tingkat di Kampus sekaligus teman satu Klub Musiknya, menggemakan tawa keras saat mendengar cerita Sewoon mengenai alasan dia senang mengikuti kompetisi dan membuat Sewoon sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan alasan itu pada sang adik kelas. Pada awalnya, memang hanya itu alasan Sewoon mengikuti banyak kompetisi dengan fokus utama di kompetisi menyanyi, tapi dia lebih sering menerima ajakan Donghyun mengikuti kompetisi selain menyanyi belakangan ini. Sewoon tidak mengerti alasan dirinya merasa antusias untuk menerima ajakan Donghyun mengikuti kompetisi dengan lingkup lebih besar tersebut, namun pandangannya yang mengedar untuk melihat peserta lain membuat Donghyun menggoda Sewoon yang mengikuti kompetisi untuk bertemu dengan si 'peserta gugup'. Tidak ada bantahan atau kalimat penolakan dari Sewoon, menyadari bahwa perkataan Donghyun memang benar juga merasa lega karena menemukan alasan dirinya merasa antusias.

Tubuh Sewoon tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan di sisi wajahnya, menemukan Donghyun yang menaruh jemari di bagian bawah kantung matanya. Pemuda Kim itu menggumamkan permintaan maaf selagi melontarkan tawa kecil yang tidak Sewoon mengerti alasannya, gestur 'bukan hal penting' yang diberikan Donghyun tidak membuat Sewoon melepas pandangan darinya . . .

"Bagian bawah matamu berkedut" Donghyun mengarahkan jemari untuk menunjuk kantung matanya sendiri, sementara Sewoon memegangi bagian bawah matanya dan mendeham seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Lagipula, memang tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan? Beberapa orang mengatakan bila bagian bawah mata berkedut, artinya ada seseorang yang merindukanmu, tapi belum ada pembuktian yang dapat menjelaskan hal tersebut secara pasti

"Lalu?" Sewoon yakin bahwa nada bicara yang dia gunakan sama seperti biasa, bukan nada bicara yang terkesan canggung juga bukan nada kencang yang menandakan penolakan keras, tapi senyuman terlampau lebar Donghyun membuat Sewoon berpikir kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah

"Kau bersikap tidak mengetahuinya, tapi kau diam-diam mengharap seseorang untuk merindukanmu. Sewoon-Hyung, kau lucu sekali" Perkataan Donghyun tidak mendapat respon berlebih dari Sewoon, hanya memberi gumam bernada selagi menundukkan wajahnya dan mengatur gitar akustik miliknya. Tidak sulit bagi Donghyun untuk mengetahui Sewoon menunduk karena ingin menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, melihat melodi yang dimainkan oleh Sewoon terdengar berantakan hingga sang pemain menggerutu samar bahwa sikapnya terlalu jelas

"Kau ingin pergi ke toilet, Sewoon-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Donghyun sebenarnya biasa dan normal saja, tapi lengkungan senyum Donghyun pada Sewoon yang baru menyimpan gitar di bangku seperti menandakan dia memiliki maksud dengan pertanyaannya. Toilet sering mengingatkan Sewoon pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan si peserta gugup, merasa kasihan pada sosok yang dimaksud karena tidak memiliki definisi yang baik (Sewoon berpikir menggunakan kata 'peserta gugup' dan 'toilet' bukan cara yang baik untuk menggambarkan orang, tapi Sewoon memang tidak mengetahui nama dari orang itu juga dari kelompok mana orang itu berasal). Donghyun yang sebelumnya menonton sendiri di sisi panggung tanpa mempedulikan Sewoon memainkan gitar secara random, mengambil alih gitar Sewoon dan menyimpannya di bangku sebelum mengajak Sewoon ke sisi panggung untuk melihat penampilan kelompok Kenta saat itu tanpa mendengar nama kelompoknya

"Bukan, aku ingin mencari minum" Sewoon membalas seraya membenarkan lengan pakaiannya yang terlipat, memasang ekspresi datar untuk membalas senyum penuh maksud dari Donghyun. Sewoon tidak tahu apa dia harus berterimakasih atau seharusnya merutuki Donghyun yang menariknya untuk menonton penampilan kelompok tari si 'peserta yang mengobrol dengannya di toilet', perhatian Sewoon memang seharusnya terarah pada sosok yang dimaksud tapi Sewoon pikir dia memberi reaksi tidak seharusnya dengan terus menggumamkan kekaguman dan membiarkan mulutnya membuka beberapa senti karena penampilan tersebut. Bibir Sewoon mengatup dan maniknya mengerjap setelah Donghyun menepuk tangan dengan keras, menepati perkataan yang sempat dilontarkan di toilet pada si 'peserta gugup', gerakan bertepuk tangan Sewoon yang terkesan begitu canggung membuat Donghyun melirik dengan bingung namun bersikap tidak menahu setelahnya

"Mesin ini tidak bisa digunakan" Langkah Sewoon berhenti di depan mesin penjual otomatis, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas saat dia menemukan kertas yang tersangkut pada bagian lubang memasukkan uang

"Kau ingin minum?" Tangan seseorang terulur di sebelah wajah Sewoon, bersamaan dengan lontaran pertanyaan yang membuat Sewoon mempertanyakan semenyedihkan apa tampilannya hingga seseorang memberikan minuman padanya

"Iya, terima kasih" Walaupun merasa tersinggung karena terlintas pemikiran 'apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan', Sewoon tidak menolak karena suhu udara pada musim panas ini memang membuatnya merasa haus

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sewoon-Hyung" Perkataan berikutnya membuat Sewoon menoleh, menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersedak atau mengeluarkan minuman dalam mulutnya karena sosok asing yang terlihat tidak asing. Lengkungan senyum orang di hadapannya memperlihatkan barisan gigi yang tidak begitu rapi, menjadi salah satu tanda pengenalnya yang membuat Sewoon mengenali

"Kau si peserta . . . itu?" Kalau dia sedang mengobrol dengan Donghyun, mereka biasa untuk menyebut orang ini sebagai 'peserta gugup' atau 'peserta di toilet'. Tapi, mengucapkan secara langsung di hadapan orang ini membuat Sewoon merasa tidak nyaman

"Benar, aku si peserta gugup yang mengobrol denganmu di toilet" Orang itu mengucapkan panggilan yang sering diucap Donghyun seolah tidak ada masalah dengan sebutan yang Sewoon pikir memalukan itu, masih memberikan senyum lebar seolah dia baru mendapat jackpot dalam permainan keuntungan

"Ah, senang bertemu kembali denganmu. Penampilan kelompokmu sangat keren" Sewoon menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk memuji penampilan orang di hadapannya pada kompetisi sebelumnya

"Kau mengatakan bahwa penampilan kelompokku sangat keren, apa maksudmu penampilanku tidak keren?" Perkataan orang itu membuat Sewoon membantah dengan gerakan tangan, menyadari bahwa dia hanya mencandai Sewoon karena lengkung senyum

"Penampilanmu bagus, kau tidak kelihatan gugup dan tampil dengan sangat baik" Si Jung melanjutkan pujiannya sekalipun orang di hadapannya hanya bermaksud mencandainya, melihat senyuman lebar orang di hadapannya

"Tentu, aku tidak lagi merasa gugup karena seseorang mengaku sebagai pendukungku" Orang di hadapannya mengujar dengan nada ceria tanpa melepas pandangan dari Sewoon, membuat Sewoon tersenyum tipis. Rasa hangat pada wajahnya dipikir Sewoon sebagai efek dari cuaca panas pada musim ini, tidak menemukan alasan pasti dari degup jantungnya yang meningkat secara tiba-tiba

"Aku senang kalau perkataanku bisa membantu" Kata Sewoon dengan senyum tipis, canggung karena orang itu bersikap ramah hingga memberi minum padanya sementara Sewoon sendiri tidak mengetahui namanya

"Namaku Kenta, lengkapnya Takada Kenta. Aku tidak memperkenalkan diri pada pertemuan sebelumnya dan bersikap ramah padamu saat ini, kupikir Sewoon-Hyung merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman karena hal itu" Perkataan yang dilontarkan Kenta memang benar, tapi Sewoon memberi gestur menolak sebagai bantahan kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kenta

"Aku memang merasa canggung, tapi aku bukan merasa tidak nyaman denganmu" Jelas Sewoon yang dibalas Kenta dengan membulatkan mulut tanda mengerti, senyuman lebar di wajahnya setelah itu membuat Sewoon mengernyit tidak mengerti

"Artinya, Sewoon-Hyung merasa nyaman denganku?" Seharusnya mudah bagi Sewoon untuk menjawab perkataan Kenta, tapi binar antusias dan senyuman entah dengan maksud apa di wajah Kenta membuat Sewoon hanya diam dan menunduk berpura membuka tutup kaleng dengan serius

"Kau sedaritadi memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Apa kau memang lebih muda dariku?" Sewoon tahu dia pengalih pembicaraan yang buruk, tapi setidaknya Kenta terpancing dengan tema baru yang dimulainya

"Aku mendengar Donghyun memanggilmu seperti itu, jadi aku juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Apakah kau setidaknya lahir di tahun Seribu Sembilan Ratus Sembilan Puluh Empat?" Pertanyaan Kenta mendapat balasan gerak kepala menggeleng dari Sewoon

"Tahun kelahiranku Seribu Sembilan Ratus Sembilan Puluh Tujuh" Hening sebentar, membuat Sewoon berpikir kalau Kenta salah memanggilnya dan Pemuda asal Jepang itu memiliki usia diatasnya

"Kalau begitu, aku yang lebih dewasa darimu dan seharusnya aku yang dipanggil 'Hyung' olehmu. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Sewoonie' saja, kalau begitu" Kenta kembali membuka suara dengan antusias, memperlihatkan deretan giginya pada Sewoon yang hanya diam. Panggilan dari teman satu kelompok Kenta membuatnya memasang ekspresi sedih karena merasa belum lama bertemu dengan Sewoon, hampir membuat Sewoon tertawa dan mempertanyakan apakah orang di hadapannya sungguh lebih tua darinya

"Saat ini, kelompokku tampil lebih dulu darimu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, setelah penampilan darimu, eung, dan Donghyun mungkin. Hanya kau sendiri atau kau tampil bersama Donghyun, aku yakin penampilan panggungmu pasti menarik" Kenta menutup mulutnya saat dia hendak mengatakan 'karena kau memang menarik', hanya menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membuat senyum lebar terkesan canggung dan menggerakkan tangan sebagai pengganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa lagi' dengan tidak kalah canggung. Sewoon tahu perkataan Kenta tidak diselesaikan hingga tuntas, tapi pemikirannya bahwa Kenta bermaksud memujinya membuat Sewoon membalas senyum Kenta dengan warna kemerahan pada wajahnya, warna kemerahan yang bertahan hingga Sewoon kembali bertemu dengan Donghyun dan mengancam Pemuda Kim itu menggunakan kaleng minuman di tangannya karena tawa keras Donghyun yang mengatakan 'Sewoon pasti pertama kali menyukai seseorang hingga sikapnya begitu jelas' sangat menyebalkan.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Hampir satu bulan ngga update, adakah yang kangen dengan Beloved Ponyo (atau sama akunya, mungkin) ? Niat awalnya ngga bikin kayak gini sih, tapi jawaban Kenta di satu interview -aku lupa tepatnya dimana- bikin aku kepikiran dan akhirnya ngeganti alur ceritanya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review v

[Sewoon akhirnya debut solo, DongPaca juga mau debut, drama Yoojin tayang, Sungwoo jadi pemeran utama di web drama, Woojin udah balik dan berkegiatan sama The East Light, jadi tinggal nunggu Kenta debut sama JBJ. Agak tenang karena semua anggota Be Mine Team 2 udah punya rencana, cuma masih khawatir sama JBJ (utamanya Taedong sih), berharap yang terbaik aja]


	9. Chapter 9 : Ponyo Actor

.

Beloved Ponyo (Mister Right)

('Namoo Actors' Lee You Jin x 'Starship Entertainment' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Sewoon tidak memiliki ketertarikan memulai hubungan karena kegiatannya sebagai mahasiswa juga pekerja paruh waktu di Kafe Musik sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan membuatnya kelelahan, tapi Gwanghyun menatap dirinya seolah dia adalah orang paling menyedihkan karena hanya memiliki kencan tidak serius di masa kanak-kanak. Gwanghyun mengatakan padanya untuk melakukan kencan buta dengan anggota senior dari Klub Rap yang baru diikutinya dalam sebulan ini, mendapat dukungan Taedong juga Jinyoung yang merupakan anggota lama dari klub yang sama. Puluhan alasan yang diberi Sewoon melewati gendang telinga mereka begitu saja, membuat Sewoon mengalah dan memilih menuruti perkataan Gwanghyun untuk mengikuti kencan buta dengan seniornya di penghujung pekan ini.

Kenyitan tidak nyaman terlihat di wajah Sewoon selagi telinganya terus menangkap bunyi klakson dari kendaraan bermesin yang mendominasi jalanan besar, iseng mengangkat pandangan untuk melihat awan kelabu di atas kepalanya. Obrolan berisik dari pasangan di sebelahnya membuat Sewoon sedikit memikirkan bagaimana dirinya dan teman kencannya pada akhir pekan nanti, tentu mereka tidak akan seakrab dan senatural obrolan pasangan di sebelahnya yang saling memegang tangan atau merangkul bahu, tapi Sewoon berharap mereka tidak begitu canggung dan hanya berdiam diri selama acara kencan mengingat dia hanya mendengar teman satu jurusannya bicara dan menanggapi seadanya saat ada yang bertanya padanya di hari pertama kuliah.

Tepukan seseorang pada bahu Sewoon membuat si Jung mengerjap dan menoleh dengan linglung, tidak menutupi ekspresi bingung di wajahnya saat mengetahui orang di sebelahnya bukanlah sosok yang dia kenal. Pemuda itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada lampu pejalan kaki yang membuat Sewoon melihat warna merah untuk pejalan seperti sebelumnya, memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti sebelum mulutnya membulat seolah mengerti . . .

"Kau tidak bisa menyeberang karena terhalang dengan posisiku?" Pertanyaan Sewoon mendapat respon tawa geli dari Pemuda Tidak Dikenal itu, menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dengan maksud tidak ingin membuat Sewoon merasa tersinggung

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Tubuhmu tidak besar dan jalanan ini tidak kecil, aku hanya menawarkan tempat meneduh karena kupikir tujuanmu masih jauh dan hujan sudah siap turun" Mendengar perkataan Pemuda Tidak Dikenal di hadapannya membuat Sewoon mendongak untuk memastikan, merasakan tetesan hujan mengenai wajahnya tidak lama setelah dia mengangkat wajah

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, saat ini" Bahu Sewoon terangkat dengan santai, tidak mempermasalahkan sisi tubuhnya menjadi basah karena intensitas hujan yang meningkat dengan cepat

"Iya, untungnya begitu" Pandangan ramah orang asing itu bertemu dengan pandangan ragu Sewoon, menggunakan gestur tangan sebagai isyarat pada Sewoon untuk mengikuti dirinya. Toko Roti yang dimasuki oleh Sewoon memberi aroma harum yang terasa menyegarkan, matanya menjelajahi toko dan melihat beberapa roti yang ditaruh pada etalase

"Kau yang memiliki toko ini?" Kepala Sewoon menoleh untuk melontarkan pertanyaan pada si Pemuda yang tengah mengulurkan handuk padanya, tangannya menerima uluran handuk dari orang di sebelahnya

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki usaha di bidang kue seperti ini. Toko Roti ini usaha milik keluargaku. Karena pemilik utamanya sedang pergi, aku yang menjaga toko ini hingga beberapa hari ke depan" Jawaban Pemuda itu hanya mendapat gumam bernada dari Sewoon sebagai balasan, sibuk mengeringkan sisi tubuhnya yang terkena tetesan hujan

"Dari perkataanmu, sepertinya kau adalah orang yang sibuk" Perkataan Sewoon mendapat respon tawa kecil dari si Pemuda Tidak Dikenal

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu, tapi orang-orang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak terlalu mementingkan usahaku dan mulai serius melakukan kencan" Balasan Pemuda itu membuat Sewoon membulatkan mulut, sepenuhnya mengerti dengan perasaan dari orang di sebelahnya

"Kurasa, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu" Ujaran singkat Sewoon membuat Pemuda dengan wajah aktor itu menoleh padanya

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir tidak ada masalah kapan kita menemukan pasangan, kita akan menemukan pasangan yang tepat pada waktu yang tepat. Bukankah begitu?" Pemuda itu menerima handuk yang selesai dipakai oleh Sewoon untuk menaruhnya di balik meja, hanya melihat anggukan Sewoon sebagai balasan dari perkataannya

"Perkataanmu kedengaran bagus, tapi aku tidak mengerti secara utuh karena tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Ah, aku minta maaf karena aku menggunakan tempatmu untuk berteduh tanpa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Jung Se Woon" Rasanya sedikit canggung bagi Sewoon untuk mengobrol panjang dengan orang yang namanya saja tidak dia ketahui, membuatnya menyebut Pria itu (dia belum terlihat tua, tapi Sewoon yakin dia memiliki usia diatas Sewoon) sebagai 'sosok asing', 'orang tidak dikenal', 'si penjaga Toko Roti', 'orang baik yang menawarkan tempat berteduh', atau beragam panggilan lain yang tentunya tidak melibatkan nama sebenarnya

"Bukan masalah, ini toko yang boleh dikunjungi oleh setiap orang" Senyuman ramah Pemuda Tidak Dikenal itu membuat Sewoon turut meninggikan sudut bibir dengan canggung, membiarkan pertanyaan tidak langsungnya terabaikan

"Oh" Hening usai Sewoon menyahut seadanya, intensitas hujan yang tinggi di luar toko memberi nyanyian diantara suasana hening Sewoon dengan si Pemuda Tidak Dikenal

"Youjin, namaku Lee You Jin" Pertanyaan tidak langsung Sewoon mendapat jawaban setelah waktu yang cukup lama, membuat Sewoon mengembangkan senyumannya dan menerima senyum balasan dari Pemuda yang sekarang Sewoon ketahui bernama Youjin

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Youjin-ssi" Sewoon masih canggung untuk melontar kalimat panjang dan ragu bagaimana dia seharusnya bersikap di pertemuan pertama dengan Youjin, tapi perasaan nyaman dari pandangan ramah juga senyuman bersahabat Youjin membuat Sewoon mengujar dengan senyum yang tidak biasa diberikannya pada orang yang baru dikenal atau ditemuinya. Dia tidak –atau mungkin belum– menganggap Youjin sebagai sosok istimewa seperti Jinyoung mengistimewakan Woojin, tapi Youjin kelihatan seperti orang yang baik dan menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara

"Rasanya senang bertemu denganmu, Sewoon-ssi" Keramahan pandang milik Youjin mengarah telak dengan mata Sewoon, perlahan menyingkirkan kecanggungan dalam pandang Sewoon. Sewoon bukan satu-satunya pejalan yang diajak Youjin untuk berteduh di tokonya, Sewoon bukan orang paling menyenangkan yang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Youjin, hanya saja Sewoon bisa dia katakan lucu dan menggemaskan. Temannya yang seusia atau lebih muda dari Sewoon membanggakan diri mereka dan menceritakan pengalaman kencan buta mereka yang berhasil hingga mereka memiliki pasangan resmi, tapi Sewoon mengujar polos bahwa dirinya hanya melakukan kencan di masa kecil dengan menggunakan cincin hadiah makanan ringan bersama teman sekolahnya.

Perkataan Youjin mengenai 'pasangan yang tepat pada waktu yang tepat' kembali berputar di kepala Sewoon saat dia menghabiskan sarapan di penghujung pekan, tepatnya setelah dia menerima pesan Gwanghyun yang memberitahu nama teman kencan butanya. Pemilik nama Youjin atau Lee You Jin seharusnya tidak hanya satu di Korea, jadi Sewoon mencari di jejaring sosial yang dia miliki dan menemukan beberapa orang yang memiliki Lee You Jin. Youjin yang memberi Sewoon tempat meneduh beberapa hari lalu bukan orang istimewa juga bukan orang menyebalkan bagi Sewoon, dia tidak mengharap pertemuan kedua juga bukan sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Obrolan mereka mengenai musik begitu menyenangkan walaupun selera musik mereka berbeda, dan Sewoon berharap teman kencannya nanti memiliki bahan obrolan menyenangkan yang tidak membuat canggung.

Nomor meja yang ditulis dalam pesan Gwanghyun sudah ditempati oleh seseorang saat Sewoon datang, sapaan Sewoon membuat keduanya saling melihat tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Youjin di hadapan Sewoon saat ini adalah Youjin yang menawarkan tempat meneduh pada Sewoon, Youjin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ramah dan senyuman bersahabat hingga Sewoon tidak bersikap canggung padanya. Daripada membicarakan hal pribadi atau hal favorit seperti pasangan kencan umumnya, Sewoon dan Youjin melanjutkan obrolan mereka mengenai projek musik masing-masing sebagai lanjutan dari obrolan mereka sebelumnya. Sewoon mengatakan dia belum memiliki ketertarikan pada Youjin saat tiga temannya bertanya, tapi dia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Youjin menggunakan nada dan ekspresi yang antusias dan membuat teman-temannya tertawa selagi berpikir bahwa 'Ponyo mereka' begitu polos.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Kepikiran ide cerita ini waktu ngeliat karakter Youjin yang lurus aja di Age of Youth 2, tapi malah melenceng dari karakter dramanya. Karakter Youjin menurutku kayak oppa idaman banget, dan rasanya aku berterima kasih sama Youjin karena dia milih anggota Be Mine Team 2 (aku masih gamon dari rap Youjin di penampilan ini, ngga tahu kenapa). Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review v

(Ada yang mau request pasangan Sewoon buat penutup Beloved Ponyo? Boleh anggota Be Mine Team 2, boleh juga selain mereka, asalkan masih peserta P101 S2. Kalo ngga, ya udah)


	10. Chapter 10 : Metamong Ponyo

.

Beloved Ponyo (Café)

('Yuehua Entertainment' Lee Eui Woong x 'Starship Entertainment' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Sewoon menanyakan pesanan dari pelanggan yang baru saja datang, mengecap untuk membasahi bibir dan menyebutkan nama sulit dari menu andalan di Kafe Gaya Santai yang menjadi tempat kerjanya. Mata Sewoon memperhatikan si pelanggan yang memasang ekspresi berpikir, entah dia sedang menimbang menu yang disarankan oleh Sewoon atau membaca daftar yang berada diatas meja kasir. Ucapan 'aku memesan menu biasa saja' dari sang pelanggan dibalas anggukan paham juga senyum lebar dari Sewoon, tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa kesal yang seharusnya dia rasakan karena tiga menitnya terbuang dengan sia-sia. Perkataan Sewoon pada pelanggan untuk menunggu selama beberapa saat hanya menerima deham terkesan malas dari si pelanggan, lebih fokus pada ponsel pintar di tangannya yang terus membunyikan notifikasi.

Sewoon sedang melengkungkan senyum sopan selagi menyerahkan pesanan sang pelanggan, saat Justin menarik lengan pakaian Euiwoong dengan rengek menyebalkan yang mengundang perhatian orang lain. Manik Euiwoong melihat ekspresi setengah melamun Sewoon yang terarah pada mejanya juga Justin, membuat Euiwoong menegur Justin untuk tidak bertingkah memalukan juga tidak sesuai dengan penampilan kerennya. Justin tidak menghiraukan perkataan Euiwoong dan mengoceh kalau si Lee sama saja dengan Kekasih Jepangnya yang tidak perhatian, Euiwoong terpaksa mengabaikan kehadiran Sewoon dan membujuk Justin hingga yang lebih muda tidak lagi merengut dengan rengekan berisik. Euiwoong membuang satu jam di kafe kesukaannya untuk mendengar keluhan Justin, melewatkan puluhan senyum sopan Sewoon pada setiap pelanggan yang dihadapi.

Waktu tujuh malam, Euiwoong memutuskan pulang karena tidak memiliki kamuflase dari kegiatan memperhatikan Sewoon. Euiwoong menerima pesan dari teman satu rumahnya yang minta dibelikan kopi . . .

"Selamat malam" Senyum formal Sewoon membuat sudut bibir Euiwoong tergelitik untuk mengikuti gerakannya, namun pikirannya menahan keinginan sudut bibir Euiwoong untuk melebar yang bisa saja mengundang pandangan ngeri akibat lengkungnya terlalu lebar

"Se . . . selamat malam" Euiwoong membalas dengan canggung, membasahi bibirnya yang entah kenapa menjadi kering dan begitu kaku. Sewoon memandanginya dengan ekspresi setengah melamun yang membuat Euiwoong ingin melontar tawa kecil, tapi dia tidak memiliki kamuflase yang meyakinkan pada saat ini, tidak dengan tingkah lucu Jungjung, tidak dengan adegan keju juga menggelikan pasangan Seunghyuk dan Hyungseob, juga tidak dengan kerecehan Justin

"Ah, kau ingin memesan sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang? Atau, titipan temanmu yang tertinggal?" Perkataan Sewoon mengingatkan Euiwoong pada Justin yang langsung meninggalkannya setelah panggilan singkat Kenta yang meminta maaf dan mengajak bertemu sebagai perayaan ulangtahun hubungan mereka, seperti lupa kalau sebelumnya dia mengeluhkan Kenta yang seperti tidak mengingat ulangtahun hubungan mereka. Euiwoong sudah terbiasa dengan teman-temannya yang mengutamakan Kekasih masing-masing daripada dirinya

"Pesanan orang rumah. Untuk apa aku mengurusi Justin, saat dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Euiwoong menjawab pertanyaan Sewoon selagi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku pakaian, memastikan apa yang dipesan oleh temannya. Tentu dia ingin terus memperhatikan Sewoon, tapi itu akan membuatnya canggung dan mungkin kehilangan wajah untuk memperhatikan Sewoon di kesempatan lain

"Kau . . . mungkinkah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Sewoon bertanya dengan perlahan juga ekspresi khawatir, mungkin takut kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar namun menyakitkan

"Hah? Dengan Justin? Tidak mungkin" Euiwoong tidak mengetahui mana yang lebih lucu antara tebakan atau ekspresi Sewoon, mungkin juga memang Sewoon sendiri adalah definisi dari kata 'lucu dan menggemaskan' yang membuatnya ingin tergelak setiap kali melihat Pemuda Jung itu. Gelakan tawa Euiwoong masih tersisa, saat Sewoon pergi ke bagian dapur dan membuatkan pesanan

"Apakah ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sewoon selagi menyerahkan tas kertas berisi pesanan Euiwoong, Euiwoong menerimanya dengan senyuman tipis

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup" Jawab Euiwoong, memberi kabar pada teman satu rumahnya kalau dia sudah membeli pesanannya. Denting pemberitahuan dari sosial media lain membuat Euiwoong bertahan di posisinya untuk membuka notifikasi, serius membalas kiriman penting dari Anggota Klub hingga tidak menyadari beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya

"Kau masih membutuhkan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Sewoon membuat Euiwoong memindahkan perhatian dari ponselnya, menyadari kalau Sewoon bertanya selagi memberi lirikan pada bagian belakang Euiwoong seperti memperhatikan sesuatu atau seseorang disana. Euiwoong melempar cengiran canggung pada beberapa orang yang mengantri di belakangnya, hanya dilirik seadanya karena dua orang itu masih sibuk memperhatikan daftar menu

"Ah, baiklah. Aku permisi" Cengiran canggung dan terkesan bodoh Euiwoong mengarah pada Sewoon yang membalasnya dengan senyum tipis juga anggukan mengerti

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Terima kasih untuk kunjungannya" Euiwoong tahu kalau Sewoon memberi kalimat formal itu pada siapapun, tapi sudut bibirnya meninggi saat Sewoon mengatakan hal itu sebagai balasan dari perkataannya. Kalau ada Seunghyuk, tentu dia mengatakan kalau itu karena Euiwoong tidak memiliki pasangan

"Eung?" Tangan Euiwoong membentur sesuatu saat dia hendak menyimpan ponsel di saku celana, menarik dua lembaran yang menghambat pergerakannya menyimpan ponsel pintarnya. Dahi Euiwoong mengernyit untuk mengingat kenapa dia menyimpan dua tiket festival musim dingin di sakunya, menemukan ucapan Eunki -Kekasih Jungjung sekaligus pemilik sebenarnya dari dua tiket festival- memiliki pertunjukan musikal sebagai alasannya

"Kau mengunjungi kafe setiap hari untuk memperhatikan si Kasir, tapi hanya melihat dan melakukan obrolan singkat seperti orang yang baru sekali bertemu dengannya. Bahkan, mungkin kau kalah dari orang yang bertemu dengannya, lalu meminta nomor ponsel dan mengajaknya jalan" Euiwoong ingat dia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas sewaktu Eunki mengoceh demikian padanya, tapi kakinya membalik langkah untuk kembali memasuki kafe saat dia memikirkan ocehan Eunki

"Aish" Desis Euiwoong, melihat Sewoon mengobrol dengan orang lain. Euiwoong tahu Sewoon bukan satu-satunya pegawai di kafe yang dikunjunginya, tapi Euiwoong tidak merasa biasa setiap melihat interaksi Sewoon dengan pegawai kafe lainnya, terutama pegawai rambut merah yang berleher panjang itu

"Ah, kau. Apakah ada pesanan yang tertinggal?" Setelah si rambut merah beranjak untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke meja, Sewoon memberi sapaan pada Euiwoong. Euiwoong tidak bisa menilai apakah itu hanya senyum berpura sebatas keformalan atau memang Sewoon tidak masalah untuk kembali melihat Euiwoong

"Tidak, bukan mengenai pesanan. Sebelumnya, namaku Lee Eui Woong, murid di Sekolah Hanlim. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa kau tahu festival musim dingin di penghujung pekan nanti?" Khawatir dirinya menjadi penghambat jalur kasir, Euiwoong memilih untuk langsung menanyakannya tanpa meminta kesediaan ditanya dari Sewoon

"Eo, aku tahu. Baru saja, temanku mengajakku ke festival itu" Perkataan Sewoon menurunkan bahu Euiwoong juga melunturkan ekspresi antusias dari yang lebih muda

"Ah, begitu" Euiwoong memasukkan tangannya yang berada di saku untuk menyimpan dua lembaran tiket semakin dalam, noda kering di lantai tiba-tiba menjadi hal menarik untuk meletakkan pandangan. Reaksi begitu kentara dari si 'pemula jatuh cinta' menimbulkan senyum geli dari sang Petugas Kasir

"Temanku mengajakku ke festival itu bersama pasangannya, tentu aku menolaknya karena tidak ingin mengganggu. Tapi, kalau ada orang tanpa pasangan yang ingin mengajakku, kupikir aku tidak akan menolak" Sambungan Sewoon membuat Euiwoong mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan sorot pandangan yang begitu antusias

"Aku tidak memiliki pasangan" Kalau saja Euiwoong berada diantara teman-temannya, sebutan 'tidak memiliki pasangan' adalah hal sensitif yang tidak mungkin dia lontarkan dengan nada bahagia juga ekspresi antusias. Tapi, perkataan Sewoon membuat Euiwoong senang dengan fakta dirinya belum memiliki Kekasih apalagi hubungan resmi dengan siapapun

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajakku sebagai sesama orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan?" Tanya Sewoon yang dibalas gerakan menggeleng dari Euiwoong, kerutan di dahi cukup menggambarkan kalau Sewoon tidak mengerti dengan balasan Euiwoong

"Tidak, aku mengajakmu sebagai orang yang kelak menjadi pasanganmu" Masih dengan nada antusias yang belum berubah, Euiwoong mengatakan tanpa menahan sudut bibirnya meninggi. Ada hening diantara mereka setelah perkataan Euiwoong itu, tidak melunturkan antusias Euiwoong karena rona kemerahan yang samar di wajah Sewoon begitu menggemaskan

"Tidak kedengaran buruk" Balasan Sewoon memang tidak menyetujui, namun dia juga tidak menolak pernyataan Euiwoong. Pemuda marga Lee itu tidak sempat memperlihatkan reaksi bahagianya karena seseorang menepuk bahunya dan menyuruh menyingkir kalau tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dipesan, jadi Euiwoong kembali melempar cengiran canggung nan bodoh juga menyingkir dari depan meja kasir.

Perkataan 'sampai jumpa, Sewoon-Hyung' yang diucap Euiwoong hanya mendapat gerakan tangan sebagai tanda mengerti dari Sewoon, membuatnya semakin kelihatan menggemaskan. Rona kemerahan di wajah Sewoon terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, membuat Euiwoong tidak segan melontar tawa kecil seperti orang bodoh di tengah padatnya pejalan kaki pada jam pulang bekerja ini. Perjalanan di Bis membuat Euiwoong memiliki waktu memutar memori mengenai ajakan jalannya pada Sewoon, tidak tahu darimana dia memiliki keberanian seperti itu yang membuatnya hanya menunduk dan membenturkan sisi kepala pada jendela bis hingga tiba di halte dekat tempat tinggalnya.

Sewoon bukan tipe orang yang memiliki ekspresi dingin dan memasangnya sepanjang waktu, tapi menemukan rona merah juga senyuman tipis di wajah Pemuda marga Jung itu membuat Donghyun menggodanya kalau si pelanggan favorit Sewoon pasti melakukan hal istimewa hari ini. Youngmin yang bercerita mengenai ajakan jalan Euiwoong tidak memperbaiki rona kemerahan di wajah Sewoon, menutupi rona kemerahannya dengan berjalan menunduk dan hanya membalas perkataan dari kedua temannya dengan ucapan seadanya hingga mereka berpisah pada persimpangan jalan.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Udah lama baangeet ngga update, akhirnya punya kesempatan buat publish part tambahan di Beloved Ponyo (juga cerita lainnya). Ini bukan yang terakhir kok, masih ada partnya Bapake x Ponyo yang mau dirapiin dulu. Makasih, buat yang baca part ini juga part-part sebelumnya.

 _Thanks to : Guest (_ aku ngga tahu ini orangnya sama atau ngga, tapi makasih karena terus review dari awalan _), Iis899, chikicinta, ririria, Guest [pisang sunrice], Michiyo Park, Sky Onix, BFYourPOV, najjeminna, Miss Heechul, Guest [ikan terbang], arschimchim._


	11. Chapter 11 : Howons

**.**

Beloved Ponyo (You're Mine)

('YMC Entertainment' Kim Jae Hwan x 'Starship Entertainment' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Sewoonie Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **.**

Jaehwan bukan tipe orang yang gemar menghabiskan waktu untuk memperhatikan tingkah orang lain, tepatnya dia hanya memperhatikan sedikit hal yang dianggapnya penting dan acuh pada banyak hal lainnya. Pemuda Kim itu tahu siapa gadis populer yang disebut paling cantik di fakultasnya, tapi dia tidak menaruh atensi atau berusaha mencari perhatian saat gadis itu lewat di hadapannya. Dia menyukai seseorang yang merupakan adik tingkatnya dari sesama fakultas musik, ungkapan perasaannya diterima setelah dia terus memberi perhatian pada Sewoon (tepatnya, mengikuti Pemuda Jung selama di Kampus, menemaninya berangkat, juga mengantarkannya pulang). Temannya mengatakan kalau Jaehwan cinta mati pada Sewoon dengan nada bercanda, tapi Jaehwan pikir perkataan mereka memang benar.

Bisa dipastikan, Sewoon termasuk diantara sedikit hal yang dianggap penting oleh Jaehwan dan dia perhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karakter Sewoon memang bukan orang yang gemar berbicara seperti beberapa teman Jaehwan, tapi dia selalu antusias saat Jaehwan mengajaknya membicarakan program televisi yang menyenangkan juga lagu baru rilis dengan melodi menarik. Jaehwan menanyakan bagaimana Sewoon di kelas pada Donghyun, adik tingkat yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sewoon dan sudah memiliki Kekasih (Jaehwan tidak menyukai teman Sewoon yang belum memiliki Kekasih, karena mereka cenderung memperlihatkan perhatian lebih pada Sewoon 'nya'). Donghyun mengatakan kalau Sewoon hanya bicara seperlunya di kelas, hal yang dianggap biasa oleh Pemuda itu namun membuat Jaehwan mengernyit.

Kepala Sewoon bersandar pada jendela bis dalam perjalanan pulang dari Kampus, jemari kurusnya mengetuk lapisan kaca yang berembun dan memantulkan wajahnya dengan samar. Pandangan ingin tahu Jaehwan mengarah pada sang Kekasih, terlihat melalui bayangan samar di jendela bis . . .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehwan melontarkan pertanyaan pada akhirnya, membuat Sewoon menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis

"Tentu, aku hanya lelah" Sewoon menjawab dengan senyum tipis, juga sorot mata yang lelah. Tangan Jaehwan berada di puncak kepala Sewoon dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, ingin membuat kesayangannya merasa lebih baik

"Sungguh?" Jaehwan memperhatikan kelopak mata Sewoon yang menutup setelah menerima usapan lembutnya, Pemuda Kim itu merasa bersalah karena pertanyaan yang dia lontar membuat Sewoon kembali membuka kelopaknya dan memperlihatkan sorot lelah

"Iya, aku hanya lelah karena ada banyak sekali yang harus kutangani" Jawab Sewoon, sorot mata yang lelah perlahan ditutupi dengan kerjapan lamban seperti menandakan bahwa dia mengantuk. Bibir Sewoon menggantungkan senyuman tipis, juga memperlihatkan tanda kelelahan

"Kau seharusnya mengundurkan diri dari kegiatanmu, agar kau tidak menjadi selelah ini" Jaehwan ingat kalau Sewoon memiliki kegiatan mahasiswa seperti dirinya, ditambah dengan perkumpulan pemusik yang dibuat oleh teman-teman Sewoon atau kegiatan lain entah apa yang tentu membuat tubuh Sewoon harus bekerja dengan keras

"Iya, kupikir aku juga membutuhkan itu" Sewoon menjawab, setelah Pemuda Jung itu membuang nafas dengan helaan panjang. Jaehwan bukan orang yang senang mengikuti kegiatan tambahan atau perkumpulan entah apa, jadi dia tidak tahu seberapa melelahkannya menjadi Sewoon

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk istirahat dari perkumpulan pemusik kan?" Pandangan Jaehwan bertemu dengan tatapan lelah Sewoon, menerima gerakan mengangguk sebagai pembenaran dari perkataan yang lebih dewasa

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengundurkan diri sekarang. Kami memiliki jadwal penampilan pada acara kampus bulan depan" Entah Sewoon hanya mengarang alasan atau dia memang tugas yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan sebagai anggota utama dari perkumpulan pemusik, Jaehwan tidak sering membicarakan mengenai perkumpulan itu

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik" Jaehwan tersenyum untuk memberi tambahan meyakinkan bagi perkataannya, diterima dengan baik oleh Sewoon yang membalas dengan senyum tipis

"Aku sudah sampai di dekat apartemen. Sampai jumpa besok, Jaehwan-Hyung" Perkataan Sewoon membuat Jaehwan melihat jendela di sisi Sewoon untuk memastikan, belum ingin berpisah dari sang kesayangan tentunya. Gerakan Jaehwan mengikuti Sewoon yang beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya

"Kuantarkan hingga ruang tinggalmu, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggumu di pintu masuk atau lift" Telinga Jaehwan menangkap perkataan sekumpulan murid perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah tipe pasangan idaman, membuat sudut bibir Jaehwan meninggi dan kepalanya terasa lebih besar

"Baiklah, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu" Karakter Sewoon memang bukan orang yang bicara dengan nada kelewat antusias, jadi Jaehwan tidak mempermasalahkan nada datar dalam ucapannya

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ayo" Jaehwan menuruni bis lebih dulu dan membantu Sewoon untuk menapaki tangga bis, walau sebenarnya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut. Jemari Sewoon yang mengisi sela jemari Jaehwan begitu menenangkan, hingga Jaehwan tidak ingin melepaskannya

"Kau memiliki masalah?" Jaehwan kembali membuka suara, saat dia dan Sewoon menunggu lift tiba

"Aku memiliki masalah?" Sewoon mengulangi perkataan Jaehwan, terkesan seperti berpura bodoh dan enggan menjawabnya

"Iya, masalah seperti aku yang kehilangan suara dan harus digantikan untuk penampilan wisuda itu mungkin" Memori Jaehwan kembali pada saat pertama dia menyukai sosok Sewoon, saat dimana sosok Sewoon datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia melihat latihan Jaehwan dengan baik. Jaehwan mulai memperhatikan Sewoon setelah itu, menyadari kalau Sewoon bersikap baik pada hampir setiap orang yang ditemuinya

"Apa aku seperti orang yang memiliki masalah?" Awalnya Jaehwan dengan percaya diri menduga Sewoon menyukainya dan biasa memperhatikannya, tapi Jaehwan terlanjur biasa memfokus atensinya pada Sewoon saat dia mengetahui sikap baik Sewoon pada hampir setiap orang

"Eung . . . iya, kupikir begitu" Jaehwan menjawab dengan ragu, melemparkan cengiran canggung yang membuatnya kelihatan bodoh. Sewoon melirik padanya dan tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang lebih lebar juga lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya

"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk mundur dari salah satu kegiatan agar aku tidak kelelahan" Ucapan Sewoon diakhiri dengan denting pintu lift yang terbuka, membuat Jaehwan menyahut dengan nada antusias

"Pintu liftnya sudah terbuka, Sewoon-ah" Sahutan Jaehwan, antara ingin menyela perkataan Sewoon atau tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Sebelumnya Sewoon mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa mundur dari perkumpulan pemusik (seperti yang disarankan oleh Jaehwan), jadi tentu Sewoon akan mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan lain (tidak sesuai dengan saran darinya)

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan kencan denganmu, berangkat menuju Kampus atau pulang dari Kampus bersama. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi Kekasihmu" Tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Jaehwan, Sewoon melanjutkan perkataannya saat lift mulai bergerak naik. Kegiatan Jaehwan yang berpura memperbaiki letak sepatunya, tidak membuat Sewoon menunda perkataannya

"Kau sedang mengigau, Sewoon-ah? Kenapa ucapanmu menjadi tidak jelas?" Jaehwan melontarkan tawa dan bersikap bodoh, hanya mendengar hela nafas kelelahan juga hanya berani melihat ekspresi lelah Sewoon melalui pantulan di lift

"Iya, kupikir aku memang kelelahan. Pulanglah, Jaehwan-Hyung juga memerlukan istirahat" Bunyi dentingan lift membuat Sewoon mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari lift, tangan Jaehwan meraih tombol agar pintu lift tidak langsung menutup

"Kau harus makan dengan benar, jangan hanya memasak makanan instan. Kau mengerti?" Suasana sepi di lorong dari lantai tiga tempat Sewoon tinggal membuat suara Jaehwan terdengar jelas, meski Sewoon sudah melewati separuh dari keseluruhan lorong

"Tentu, aku mengerti. Kau seharusnya mengingatkan itu pada dirimu, Hyung" Sewoon membalas dengan ekspresi biasa, ekspresi melamun tapi bukan benar-benar melamun. Jaehwan tersenyum karena ekspresi Sewoon yang dianggapnya lucu, lebih menyenangkan daripada Sewoon membentuk senyum tipis yang kentara dipaksakan dengan sorot mata menggambarkan enggan

"Eo, aku akan makan dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu, Sewoon-ah" Jaehwan mengujar antusias dengan senyum kelewat bahagia, tangannya masih memegang tombol selagi menunggu balasan dari Sewoon. Tubuh Sewoon kelihatan tersentak, sebelum si Jung menarik sudut bibir dan membuat senyuman tipis

"Aku juga, Jaehwan-Hyung" Tangan Sewoon bergerak sebagai pengganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa', menerima balasan serupa dari Jaehwan yang membiarkan pintu lift menutup. Punggung Jaehwan bersandar pada dinding lift, memikirkan ekspresi Sewoon.

Jaehwan tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sewoon begitu sering menghela nafas juga berbicara dengan terlampau tenang pada beberapa hari terakhir, tidak seperti pertemuan pertama mereka atau awal dirinya mendekati Sewoon. Sewoon sering mengoceh juga membuat lelucon saat menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama teman-temannya, tapi dia hanya diam dan bicara seperlunya saat Jaehwan mengajaknya untuk makan siang dengannya di halaman belakang Kampus. Ekspresi riang yang biasa dilihat Jaehwan saat Sewoon mengobrol dengan teman sesama pemusiknya juga tidak lagi terlihat, padahal Jaehwan juga membicarakan mengenai musik atau instrumen petik dengan Sewoon. Kalau dipikirkan lebih lama, Jaehwan tahu dirinya hanya berpura tidak mengerti permasalahan Sewoon.

.

Sewoon memang bukan orang yang memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang luas, dia mulai berteman dengan seseorang saat orang itu melempar sapaan padanya terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak berpayah menghafal siapa mahasiswa di Kampus, tapi dia mengetahui beberapa mahasiswa yang pandai bermain alat musik karena Donghyun mengajaknya dalam kumpulan pemusik. Pikir Sewoon dia sudah memiliki banyak teman di kelompok tersebut, tapi dia ingin tahu dengan mahasiswa yang dilihatnya di ruang musik, menduga kalau orang itu adalah senior yang berlatih untuk penampilan untuk kelulusan yang lebih senior pada pekan depan. Sewoon tidak tahu sedari kapan atau sampai jam berapa senior itu berlatih di ruang musik, tapi dia yakin sang senior menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruang musik. Dia mendengar pengumuman kelompok yang tampil di wisuda dari Donghyun, tidak menanyakan alasan sang senior menangis di sisi halaman dan melontarkan kalimat positif yang diketahuinya dari buku motivasi atau situs internet yang pernah dilihatnya.

Dia tidak menduga aksi sederhana yang biasa dia lakukan terhadap banyak orang diterima dengan makna besar bagi Jaehwan, dan lagi dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak Jaehwan karena dia belum mengenalnya. Ucapan Jaehwan mengenai mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain selagi menjalani hubungan, membuat Sewoon menerimanya walau dia tidak memiliki pengetahuan selain Jaehwan merupakan seniornya dan itu bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka. Teman Jaehwan mengatakan kalau Jaehwan adalah sosok yang konyol, membuat Sewoon memaklumi tingkah memalukan sang Kekasih dan hanya menertawakannya. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang mengatakan padanya kalau Jaehwan merupakan tipe posesif yang membatasi pergerakan juga lingkar pertemanannya, beruntung Donghyun –teman terdekat Sewoon– sudah memiliki Kekasih hingga Jaehwan tidak melarang Sewoon bertemu dengan Donghyun. Sewoon pikir dia bisa memaklumi keposesifan Jaehwan, seperti dia maklum pada tingkah konyolnya, sayangnya dia tidak bisa.

Bunyi petikan gitar Jaehwan mengisi hening antara Pemuda Kim itu dengan Pemuda Jung di sebelahnya, menghiraukan angin yang ingin menggoyah kebersamaan mereka di balkon apartemen Jaehwan. Sewoon berpikir kalau semudah itu mereka digoyahkan angin, mungkin dia hanya berdiam diri dengan gitar juga catatan lirik lagu di ruangannya saat ini . . .

"Kau berpikir, kalau aku lucu?" Nada dari petikan terakhir Jaehwan di senar gitar masih menggantung, saat Sewoon menerima pertanyaan Jaehwan

"Hm? Iya, tapi kau terlalu sering bertingkah konyol hingga temanmu tidak bisa mengangkat kepala mereka" Kata Sewoon dengan ekspresi tenang

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Jaehwan bertanya, memindahkan tatapannya pada Sewoon yang membalas dengan ekspresi setengah melamun

"Aku pikir, kau lucu" Sewoon biasa menampilkan ekspresi itu sedari Jaehwan bertemu dengannya pertama kali, tapi Jaehwan tidak bisa berpikir dia lucu karena tatapannya yang redup

"Kau mengatakannya, pada akhirnya. Kau berpikir, aku ini lucu atau konyol?" Pertanyaan lain yang dilontarkan oleh Jaehwan masih direspon dengan raut bingung Sewoon

"Entahlah. Jaehwan-Hyung lucu, saat melakukan hal konyol. Jaehwan-Hyung bertingkah konyol, saat ingin menjadi lucu" Sewoon membalas, masih dengan ekspresi bingung yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan bagi Pemuda Kim di sebelahnya

"Tidakkah aku membuatmu ingin tertawa dengan geli, karena aku mempertahankanmu juga bersikap seolah kau adalah milikku? Padahal, kau tidak setuju untuk menjalani hubungan denganku" Gitar di pangkuan Jaehwan tidak lagi menjadi objek menarik yang menjadi pengisi suasana diantara mereka, sang pemilik memutuskan untuk menyimpannya pada tas khusus gitar dekat posisi duduk mereka

"Orang mengatakan, cinta membuatmu tidak berpikir dengan benar" Sewoon merespon dengan kalimat murah yang pernah didengarnya dari televisi atau sosial media, tidak juga memiliki maksud untuk menyindir apalagi menghina Jaehwan sebagai pecinta dengan pikiran yang berantakan

"Ada kalimat yang lebih populer mengenai cinta menyedihkan, cinta tidak harus memiliki" Jaehwan melontar balasan yang menambah kebingungan dalam kepala Sewoon, pandang tidak mengerti Sewoon terabaikan oleh Jaehwan yang memandang lurus pada pembatas balkon

"Kau ingin melepaskan orang yang kau cintai?" Sewoon tahu dia menjadi Kekasih Jaehwan selama beberapa pekan terakhir, jadi seharusnya dia memikirkan perasaan Pemuda Kim itu dan turut merasa keberatan untuk berpisah dengannya

"Tidak, aku tidak melepaskan orang yang kucintai kalau kau sungguh menanyakannya padaku" Salah, seharusnya Sewoon merasa senang karena Kekasihnya bukanlah orang yang melepaskan dan membiarkan dirinya pergi dengan mudah. Kenapa Sewoon merasa berat juga terbebani?

"Ah, itu bagus" Siapapun yang mendengar tentu menyadari kalau Sewoon mengatakannya dengan nada enggan, tidak bisa menutupinya walau dia berusaha tersenyum lebar –yang kelihatan canggung–

"Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk terus mempertahankanmu, jadi aku memilih melepasmu. Tersenyum lah, seperti saat kau menyemangatiku di pertemuan pertama" Nafas Jaehwan kedengaran berat, saat Pemuda Kim itu menjeda perkataan dan mengambil nafas. Sebut Sewoon sebagai orang jahat, tapi dia menuruti ucapan Jaehwan dan tersenyum bahagia dengan perasaan yang ringan, tidak lagi merasa terbebani dengan seseorang yang melarangnya melakukan kegiatan kesukaan atau seseorang yang mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu saat tubuhnya butuh istirahat

"Aku pikir, aku selalu tersenyum seperti ini di hadapanmu" Kalimat Sewoon disambut dengan lirikan Jaehwan juga dengusan lelahnya

"Tidak, binar matamu saat ini menjadi lebih hidup dari biasanya" Perkataan Jaehwan membuat Sewoon melontarkan tawa kecil

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa semuanya begitu terburu hingga aku kelelahan mengimbangi dan menyerah untuk mengikuti cara Jaehwan-Hyung" Ujar Sewoon, turut meluruskan pandangannya selagi menyandarkan punggung pada pintu yang membatasi balkon dengan ruang apartemen Jaehwan

"Bahkan, setelah kita menjadi Kekasih selama satu bulan?" Anggukan pasti dari Sewoon menjawab pertanyaan yang diberi Jaehwan, tidak melihat sorot kecewa dalam tatapan sang senior sekaligus mantan Kekasihnya

"Belum pernah ada yang menginginkanku berada di sisinya setiap saat selama dua puluh tahun ini, jadi aku tidak bisa membiasakan diri dalam waktu sebulan. Tidak ada orang yang melarangku untuk melakukan hal kesukaanku, jadi aku tidak menerima perkataan Jaehwan-Hyung dengan mudah. Aku sering mendengar mengenai cinta di pandangan pertama, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau menyukai seseorang yang tidak kau kenal dengan baik" Sewoon mengoceh, menjadi kali pertama bagi Jaehwan untuk mendengar si Jung bicara mengenai perasaan, bukan hanya mengenai perawatan alat musik atau genre musik

"Kau adalah teman bicara yang cerewet, rupanya" Lagi, sebutlah Sewoon sebagai orang jahat karena dia ingin mengabaikan bagaimana Jaehwan kesulitan menyebut dirinya sebagai 'teman bicara', bukan lagi sebagai 'Kekasih' atau 'miliknya'

"Aku sering mendengar kalimat itu dari teman-temanku" Kali ini, Sewoon tidak ingin menjadi terlalu jahat dengan merincikan nama Donghyun juga Youngmin –Kekasih Donghyun– sebagai orang yang mengatakan kalau dia aktif bicara

"Mereka adalah orang yang baik dan beruntung, karena kau merasa nyaman dengan mereka hingga kau membicarakan mereka dengan senyum lebar" Jahat, Sewoon membiarkan tawa kecilnya terlempar ke udara sebagai balasan dari perkataan Jaehwan. Jaehwan tidak kebal terhadap rasa nyeri di hati, lebih jauh dia bukan masokis yang menikmati perih itu, tapi sudut bibirnya meninggi tanpa bisa dicegah oleh dirinya sendiri

"Iya, mereka memang baik. Jaehwan-Hyung juga orang baik, dan nantinya Jaehwan-Hyung pasti menemukan pasangan yang baik" Sewoon melontarkan perkataan yang dibalas anggukan Jaehwan, hanya gerakan samar yang tidak terlihat kalau saja Sewoon mengedip di saat itu

"Iya, mungkin saja aku akan kembali berpasangan denganmu setelah kau mengenalku lebih jauh" Sewoon tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya dia memberi respon terhadap perkataan itu, tapi dia yakin sikapnya yang berpura menganggap itu sebagai candaan bukan balasan yang diharapkan oleh Jaehwan

"Kau lucu, Hyung" Pemuda Jung itu tidak memiliki pengetahuan mengenai apa yang bisa terjadi di hari lain, tapi saat ini dia tidak berpikir dirinya akan kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Jaehwan, dia juga hanya mengharapkan kalau Jaehwan bertemu pasangan baik yang bisa memahaminya.

Sewoon menerima ajakan berteman dari Jaehwan, namun menolak Jaehwan mengantarkanya pulang. Candaan Sewoon mengenai Jaehwan harus berhenti bersikap sebagai Kekasihnya, abai pada ekspresi kaku di wajah Jaehwan. Orang-orang mungkin ingin mengatai dirinya bodoh karena menyiakan perasaan besar yang diberikan Jaehwan padanya, tapi Sewoon tidak bisa mengatasi perasaan tertekan untuk membalas perasaan besar dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Kalau ada kesempatan lain dimana dirinya memulai hubungan orang lain, Sewoon akan berusaha lebih baik untuk menaruh kalimat 'kita' diantara mereka, bukan meninggalkan Kekasihnya di luar area kesukaannya atau memaksa diri pada hal yang tidak disenanginya (menjauhi teman pemusik juga tidak berkumpul pada Klub Pemusik).

.~~~KKEUT~~~.

Udah lama mau nulisin Howons, tapi idenya berhenti di tengah cerita terus. Comeback KARD (You in Me + Trust Me) membuatku berpikir ide cerita gini kayaknya seru, lagunya juga enak buat aku dengerin selama pengerjaannya, walaupun mungkin ngga terlalu nyambung sih. Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah baca part ini juga part-part sebelumnya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

 _Thanks to : Guest, chikicinta, ririria, Guest [pisang sunrice], Michiyo Park, Sky Onix, BFYourPOV, najjeminna, Miss Heechul, Guest [ikan terbang], arschimchim, Iis899, juga siapapun yang nge follow atau favorite cerita ini._

 **.Bonus.**

Getaran dari saku baju Sewoon menjeda kegiatannya untuk mengeringkan tangan, mengabaikannya hingga dia yakin kalau tangannya sudah benar-benar kering. Pesan masuk dari Jaehwan menanyakan dimana dirinya berada, Sewoon menjawab singkat juga mengingatkan Pemuda Kim itu untuk tidak bersikap begitu posesif padanya. Kaki Sewoon membuat bunyi langkah yang ringan selagi dia berjalan menuju tempat perkumpulan pemusik, sesekali melemparkan sapaan pada temannya atau membalas ucapan pamit dari beberapa senior yang dekat dengannya. Lengkung senyum sopan diberi Sewoon pada Senior marga Kim yang mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu lelah dan segera pulang, sebelum dia memasuki ruang musik yang hampir kosong. Perkumpulan pemusik sudah selesai sedari puluhan menit lalu, si Jung masih ada di Kampus karena masalah perut yang mungkin disebabkan tantangan kekasih bodohnya mengenai makanan sangat pedas siang tadi.

Pemandangan Kekasihnya sedang mengobrol dengan Pemuda mirip karakter alpaca menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya, menemukan Mantan Kekasih Donghyun itu menatap Kekasihnya dengan tatapan antusias . . .

"Youngmin-Hyung, kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau akan datang?" Teguran Sewoon menghentikan obrolan si Pemuda dengan rambut pirang juga Kekasihnya, Youngmin melemparkan senyum canggung padanya

"Aku sudah terbiasa menjemput Donghyun" Youngmin memberi pembelaan, masih dengan senyum juga gestur canggung. Sewoon mengalihkan atensi pada Kekasihnya yang melempar cengiran terkesan bodoh padanya

"Perutmu sudah membaik?" Kekasihnya memberi tanya, masih dengan cengiran terkesan bodoh. Kepala Sewoon memberi jawaban dengan satu anggukan pasti

"Terima kasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Perkataan kaku dengan ekspresi wajah seperti melamun, menimbulkan tawa ringan dari dua orang lainnya di ruangan itu

'Kreeet, BRUK!' Pintu ruang musik sempat terbuka, namun kembali ditutup dengan bantingan oleh seseorang dari luar. Posisi Sewoon yang belum jauh dari pintu membuatnya menyadari seseorang itu memberi celah kecil

"Ish, Youngmin-Hyung. Kita dilarang bertemu hingga hari pernikahan!" Teguran lucu Donghyun dari depan membuat Sewoon tertawa keras, bersamaan dengan tawa keras Kekasihnya juga Youngmin (mantan kekasih Donghyun, yang saat ini berstatus tunangan juga calon suami Donghyun)

"Maaf, aku terbiasa datang kesini setelah perkumpulan pemusik" Balas Youngmin dengan setengah berteriak, Pemuda Lim itu mengusap tengkuk dengan senyuman lucu di wajahnya

"Karena kau tidak mengantarkan Donghyun. Kau bisa mengantarku ke Toko Buku searah rumahmu, Youngmin-Hyung" Ujar Sewoon selagi meraih tas selempang juga tas khusus gitar miliknya

"Hei, hei, hei. Lalu, apa yang kulakukan disini?" Protes Kekasih Sewoon, Kim Jae Hwan, dengan suara keras. Sewoon melihat pandangan tidak setuju yang diberikan Jaehwan padanya, merasa lucu hingga dia meloloskan tawa kecil

"Kau mengantarkan Donghyun, Jaehwan-Hyung. Lagipula, tempat tinggal Donghyun lebih dekat dengan rumah Jaehwan-Hyung" Sewoon memberi saran yang direspon ekspresi menolak dari Jaehwan

"Aku tidak berpikir itu saran yang buruk" Donghyun memberi komentar, mempertahankan posisinya di balik pintu

"Aku berpikir itu saran yang bagus" Youngmin turut memberi komentar, memilih kata yang berbeda namun inti serupa dengan calon pasangan resmi dari teman dekat Sewoon itu. Keduanya adalah orang baik yang dikenal dekat oleh Sewoon, rasanya membahagiakan untuk melihat mereka berada di tahap yang serius dan sudah bersiap menuju tahapan lain yang lebih serius

"Peniru" Jaehwan membuka suara, tidak memberi tanda jika dia menyetujui usulan Sewoon. Sewoon berteman dengan Jaehwan selama hampir dua tahun, sering mengadakan busking dengan Jaehwan, dan melakukan beberapa kegiatan santai di hari libur. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain secara baik dan dekat, hingga Sewoon memiliki alasan untuk menerima Jaehwan saat ini ; kenyamanan

"Aku akan menghubungimu saat aku tiba di rumah, nanti malam" Perkataan Sewoon membuat Jaehwan berpikir sebentar, acuh pada ekspresi geli Youngmin juga tidak melihat ekspresi malas Donghyun. Jaehwan tidak lagi melarang Sewoon mengikuti kegiatan apapun yang ingin diikuti oleh si Jung, tapi dia sering mengikuti Sewoon di tempat berkegiatan juga menghubunginya untuk merekap kegiatan Sewoon selama sehari

"Oke, oke. Kau harus menghubungiku, nanti malam" Hanya anggukan pasti yang diberi Sewoon untuk membalas perkataan Jaehwan, tidak mempermasalahkan hal yang menjadi rutinitas hariannya setelah kembali menjadi Kekasih Jaehwan

"Youngmin-Hyung, kau harus menjaga Sewoon-ku dengan benar. Pastikan dia menemukan toko juga rak buku yang benar, sebelum kau meninggalkannya" Harusnya Jaehwan mengatakan itu pada diri sendiri, mengingat Laki-laki itu yang sering melupakan tujuan di toko dan berakhir di rak buku genre fiksi, fantasy, atau comedy

"Donghyun, ayo pulang" Singkat dan jelas, Jaehwan melangkah dengan lebar untuk keluar dari ruangan. Tidak lagi menolehkan pandangan pada Sewoon ataupun Youngmin, menahan dirinya dari seruan protes dengan kesan posesif yang tentu membuat Sewoon tidak nyaman. Jaehwan sudah bisa tersenyum saat Sewoon bertukar candaan dengan teman-temannya, tapi masih ada rasa tidak nyaman saat Sewoon jalan berdua dengan temannya, Jaehwan masih membutuhkan waktu

'Drap drap drap' Langkah lebar Jaehwan juga Donghyun menyisakan gema pada lorong, meninggal kan dua orang yang masih ada di ruang musik

"Jaehwan-Hyung mu" Ujar Youngmin dengan nada jahil, direspon senyum mengulum dari Sewoon yang alasannya bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh sang pemilik senyum

"Iya, Jaehwan-Hyung ku" ah, Sewoon mengerti alasan dirinya tersenyum. Kini bukan hanya Jaehwan yang memanggil Sewoon dengan 'miliknya', tapi Sewoon juga memanggil Jaehwan dengan 'milikku'. Perubahan yang sederhana dan kecil, tapi mempercerah senyum di wajah Sewoon hanya dengan memikirkannya.

 **.Bonus End.**


End file.
